Homecoming Problems
by Hina20
Summary: What happens when Starfleet finds a way to get Voyager home, but the Maquis' status is unknown? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Star Trek related (which, essentially, is everything in this story) and I don't profit from it, unless you count my own gratification at the end work.

**Spoilers**: Currently there's just spoilers to Endgame

**Summary**: What happens when Voyager is offered a way home, but no guarantee on the final status of the crew?

**Pairings?**: Currently just hints of JC.

**Rating**: K+ for this bit.

Home. That's been her goal for the last seven years, four months and fifteen days. Now they where just one month away. Presuming they started the necessary adaptations to Voyager immediately. Kathryn, however, had a crew to talk to, which was exactly why she was currently situated in the briefing room, waiting for her senior staff to arrive.

She had called the meeting for 1900 hours, it was now 1855, five minutes after she entered the briefing room. Those last five minutes had found the feisty, auburn haired captain pacing the length of the room. It was mid-stride that the door whooshed open, revealing Janeway's tall first officer.

"Much more of that and you'll wear a hole through the deck, Captain," the serene man stated, offering a moment of humour to lighten the mood of his commanding officer, who could only roll her stormy eyes at him.

"I'm fairly sure that the carpet's already worn thin in that sport," he pointed out.

"Don't make me demote you back to ensign, Commander," she attempted to look entirely serious, unfortunately the crooked grin dancing across her lips betrayed her amusement.  
Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the senior staff.

"I've received some encouraging news," Janeway started, "Starfleet has found a way to get us home," she paused to let this sink in.

"What's the but?" this was Tom Paris, wanting to know everything.

"But," Kathryn picked up, "The discussions regarding the Maquis, you, Tom, Seven, Icheb and the Doctor aren't looking encouraging from this end," she eyed her diverse senior staff. Two Maquis', three if you include Tom, one former Borg, one very self-sufficient hologram, one Vulcan, an eager ensign and a Talaxian, most of whom where in question. "We can be ready to go in around a month, if their approximations are correct, but I won't take my crew into a firing squad," another pause to let this sink in, her crew offering murmurs of surprise.

"I've been in discussion with Admiral Pairs, Starfleet is aware that preparations won't start until this crew decides to go home. You'll need to talk to your personnel, let them know, find out what they want to do, and report back here tomorrow at 1900,"this finished the captains long monologue.

Harry turned to look at his captain. "Ma'am, what if it's a split vote?"

"I fully expect it will be. Everyone who wants to stay in the Delta Quadrant will be given the opportunity to colonize one of the M-Class planets in the area," she noted glancing from officer to officer, finally settling on Chakotay.

"I suppose that, so long as someone wants to go back to Earth, you'll stay on this ship?" questioned the first officers. Upon receiving her affirmative nod he carried on. "So long as you're staying on Voyager, Captain," he resisted the urge to use her given name, "So will I."

Kathryn finally settled into her chair at the head of the table. Slipping her hand under the table it took little time for her to find the warmth and comfort that Chakotay's hand provided.

"Captain, I don't know about everyone else, but I won't go somewhere that B'Elanna could be taken away from me," Paris interjected.

Harry piped up now. "I'd love to get back to Earth, Ma'am, but so long as we're all together, I'm home."

These only got a weak smile from the auburn haired woman. "I appreciate your sentiments, but I need the same information from the remainder of the crew. Dismissed," she stated in her best authoritative tone, which was pretty impressive.

Seven of the nine senior staff stood and made a hasty retreat. Kathryn, however, had yet to move, and Chakotay knew his captain to well to leave when she needed someone.

"You made the right decision, Kathryn, giving the crew a say in what is done is one of the best thing you could have done," he gave, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"What do you want, Chakotay? I know you'll play the loyal first officer, but, what do you want?" She gave him that look that she knew would prevent him from lying.

"I want to make sure you get home safely, and if that me..."he was cut off by the voice of Ensign Kim.

"Captain, incoming transmission from Starfleet."

"Patch it through to the briefing room, Harry."

"Aye, Ma'am."

With that the face of Admiral Owen Paris appeared on the screen. "Captain, Commander," the look on his face conveyed what Kathryn had feared.

"I take it Starfleet has decided against letting my crew be?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid that the fate of the Doctor, Maquis and Lt. Paris is not looking up, however, the former Borg are free..." he trailed off, knowing this wouldn't sit well with the command staff.

"Thank you, Admiral, I'll let you know our decision tomorrow," she stated, knowing she'd be in contact with the admiral as much as necessary.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Captain, good night and good luck," with that the screen went blank Kathryn turned to Chakotay.

"I suppose I'll have to tell the crew about this latest development. They have the right to know so they can make the decisions they feel are right," she gave, sighing.

Finished with her self-pitying she called the senior staff back to the briefing room.

**TBC**

Reviews are most welcome, especially as this is my first ever published fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: With this chapter I'd sincereley like to thank my reviewers, your input is most welcome. Tayababy, thank you very much for the title suggestion.

At 1845 the next day Kathryn was, yet again, in the ready room, pacing the room until, ten minutes later, Chakotay arrived.

"I'm beginning to see a distinct groove in the floor," he noted with a smile and shake of his head, trying to suppress a grin and lighten the mood of the room.

This didn't work, Janeway simply levelled a steely eyed glare at him before settling into her chair. "I can't leave the crew, not on a colony or the ship, yet I know this is going to be a split decision…" she didn't have time to deliberate further, as her senior staff had arrived, amazingly punctual.

"Good evening, again. B'Elanna, let's start with you," Janeway looked at the engineer, waiting.

"Well, Captain, I've talked to my crew and was summarily informed that they'd rather stay here than take their friends to a Starfleet prison," she said, promptly receiving a startled look from Kathryn.

"Tuvok?" She questioned.

"Security is of the same opinion, Captain."

Kathryn went through every officer and got similar answers from all of them.

"I'll talk to the admiral," she said, trying to stop the lump from forming in her throat, it didn't work. As the lump started to cause Kathryn to choke up she waved her hand, dismissing her staff.

"They made their decision, Captain. This is a loyal crew, that you had no small part in," Chakotay patted her shoulder. "I'll tell Harry to contact the admiral on your command, we'll figure things out from there," with those last words he exited onto the bridge.

Kathryn sat there for a bit longer, amazed at the singular unity of this crew, her crew. Finally she shook herself out of her reverie and walked out onto the bridge.

"Ensign Kim, open a communication with Admiral Paris and patch it through to my ready room," she ordered before marching to her ready room doors, she stopped, however, before the doors opened. "Lt.'s Paris and Torres, care to join me?" she enquired.

Tom and B'Elanna immediately left their stations on the bridge and followed the captain.

"Have a seat, you two, I'll be with you once I've talked to the admiral," Janeway beckoned before turning to her screen where Harry had just finished opening the communication.

"Admiral."

"Captain, I take it you have talked to your crew?"

"Yes, Sir, they have unanimously decided to colonize a planet," she stated.

The admiral's face fell slightly but he continued. "If you'll send us the location of the planet we'll do what we can to be of assistance."

"Thank you, Admiral, I'll let you know once I know," Janeway stated. "Sir, I'd like to request that my crew get to talk to their family members before we colonize, so they can say their farewells."

"I'll see what I can do, Captain, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, again. Now I know of at least one person who'd like to talk to you," with that she beckoned Tom and B'Elanna to take her place and left the room.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a longer conversation than most had expected the couple to partake in with the admiral. It was, according to Seven, eighteen minutes and fifty-two seconds between the time the captain exited her ready room and the time Tom and soon-to-be mom, B'Elanna left the same room. Seven of Nine examined the couple as they stepped onto the bridge. Lt. Paris was grinning in a manner reserved for celebratory moments. Lt. Torres had a simple smile present, though the lieutenant wasn't one to smile without reason.

"I presume you had a pleasant conversation with the admiral?" the captain's husky voice asked the pair, both of whom nodded.

"He's excited he's going to be a grandpa," Tom noted, sounding much like a child would on Christmas. "Oh, and he has a message for you, Captain," he paused, waiting for a response.

Paris was awarded with a raised eyebrow from Kathryn, a good imitation of Tuvok. "Continue."

"The admiral said to tell the captain that… 'She better take good care of my grandbaby and her parents or I'll send the whole of Starfleet after her.'" He quoted, causing Janeway and Chakotay to laugh.

"You do an admiral imitation of him, Tom," she noted with a grin before waiving the two back to their stations.

The two moved back to their respective stations, leaving the captain to chuckle before her expression turned serious.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge. Commander, if you'll join me," Janeway stood and made a quick retreat to the confines of her ready room, followed by Chakotay.

"Kathryn?" the man questioned.

"I've been doing scans of the system, Chakotay, there are a few M-class planets in the area," she stopped long enough to order them drinks from the replicater. Handing Chakotay a cup of tea while nursing her coffee Janeway continued. "I want you to prepare away teams to visit the planets."

Chakotay nodded. "Aye, Captain, I'll get right on it," he stated, though made no move to leave.

"Yes, Chakotay?" she questioned.

"When was the last time you had a decent meal and a good nights sleep, Kathryn?" he enquired, sitting himself on the couch under the window.

Janeway planted her hands on her hips and settled an unammused look at the man.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Chakotay…" her voice had a somewhat warning tone, she knew it would have little influence on the man.

"Kath…" he responded, knowing he was walking a thin line. "My quarters, 2100 hours, I'm cooking," he attempted to make this sound authoritative, which was hard with the captain staring down at him.

"That doesn't leave much time."

"I know, Alpha shift was supposed to be off an hour ago, Beta shift is waiting. Let them take over, go home, relax, and meet me in my quarters at 2100," he gave stubbornly.

Kathryn sighed, the tone in his voice said there'd be no winning this argument. "Fine, 2100 hours," she got ready to leave the room.

"Kathryn, no uniforms, no ranks, just two friends having dinner."

"Fine," she left the room and cast a look at the bridge, inclusive of the gaggle of officers by the turbolift.

"Alpha shift, stand down," she felt the commanders presence behind her as those at stations prepped things for the next shift. "Beta shift, to your stations, it was then that the group by the turbolift dispersed to their stations.

Kathryn and Chakotay watched the change before they headed to the turbolift and their respective quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just minutes shy of 2100 and Kathryn had found herself standing outside of Chakotay's quarters. She tugged a little, trying to smooth out non-existent wrinkles before she rank the bell.

"Come in," his voice echoed into the hall just moments before the door slid open, allowing Kathryn entrance.

"Comm… Chakotay," she greeted, stumbling over the automatic use of his rank.

"Kathryn, come in, have a seat," he handed her a cup of hot liquid, which Kathryn took with a smile.

"You know me too well, Chakotay," the woman noted before settling onto the couch.

"I just know you can't function without your coffee, Kath," he gave as he put the final touches on dinner.

It was then that Kathryn noticed the attire of the commander. Brown pants, a lightweight tunic and a leather vest, much like when she'd first laid eyes on him.

Chakotay turned in time to catch her gaze but elected not to make a comment on it. "Dinner's on," he set two plates on the dining table and pulled out Kathryn's chair for her.

She chuckled a little at Chakotay's mannerisms, certain that he'd do this for any female friend. "Thank you, it smells, good."

"It was my mother's recipe, one of her favourites, actually," Chakotay noted as he finally sat down. "I was lucky to have had them before we got here," he gave her a grin, revealing his dimples.

"Indeed," Janeway raised her cup in a toast, to which Chakotay reciprocated.

The two then fell into a comfortable silence until they'd finished their dinner and retired to the couch.

"I have a feeling that I'll be visiting you a lot when we colonize," Kathryn noted.

"Why do you say that? Afraid you'll burn down the house?" he questioned, only to receive a playful slap on the arm.

"No, I know I'll burn it, and then I'll end up bunking with you, which wouldn't be any good."

"I know, I'm such a terrible neighbour, who'd want to live with me?" he questioned, receiving an eye roll and a smirk from his captain.

Chakotay grinned as Kathryn finished her coffee in a gulp. "Are you planning on sleeping tonight, Kath? I'm sure you've just gone over your coffee quota for the day."

"No, I've got at least five more cups left in my quota."

"That's too much caffeine to sleep on. Even if there's no real caffeine, it builds up, maybe you should go visit the doctor to see to that," he knew that he wouldn't get a positive response on this.

Indeed, he simply received a glower, causing him to raise his hands in surrender.

"You do know that coffee will only make you more tense…"

"Coffee is relaxing, Chakotay, you should try it sometime."

"Not thanks, I've seen you on coffee, I think one caffinated commanding officer is quite enough for this ship."

"Two wouldn't hurt, I'm sure the crew wouldn't mind," she offered with a smile before stifling a yawn.

"Ah hah! I knew you where tired!"

"Am not, just need to give my eyes a rest," Janeway replied and promptly permitted her eyes to slide shut, only for a moment, she told herself.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Kathryn to be in a dreamless slumber on Chakotay's couch, and he knew this.

On noting his captains state Chakotay carefully moved her into a laying position before settling a blanket over the pantsuit-clad woman. After attending to her he quietly tidied up the room and went to his room to follow Kathryn's lead.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them :D Also, I apolagize for this chapter, it was just begging to be written...

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

A few hours later Kathryn awakened and started to panic before she recalled last night. With a yawn she stood and put the blanket where she last saw it, before slipping out and down the hall to her own quarters. Thankfully it was a short trek to her cabin, no one saw her.

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

0500 rolled around to find Kathryn awakening again. The woman stifled a yawn and cast a glance about the room.

"Computer, what is the time?"

"It is 0502 hours," the monotonous voice of the ships computer stated, causing Kathryn to groan.

"Three hours," she muttered as she stood and shifted to the bathroom where she ran herself a tub of hot water. "A hot bath, just what the doctor ordered."

As the water splashed into the tub Kathryn made her way to the replicator. "Coffee, black, hot," she ordered. Moments later she was cradling the cup in one hand, the other floating in the water.

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

On the other side of the bulkhead Chakotay awakened from a restless slumber. With a shake of his head the now boxer clad first officer stood and made his way to the main part of his cabin. The man raised a brow when he saw the empty couch where Kathryn had been.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters."

Chakotay chuckled and made the trek to the captain's quarters. Ringing the bell he waited for the doors to open, but it didn't happen. A shiver ran through his spine, causing him to worry for the captain before he recalled that he was standing outside her quarters in just boxers. Quickly he looked around, thankful to see no one else there, before he keyed in his override code and slipped inside.

"Kathryn?" he questioned into the dark.

Getting no response he made his way to her sleeping chambers, he still didn't see her. "Tub," he muttered, making his way to the bathroom doorway.

"Kath?" he questioned, looking over to see the back of her head and chuckled, turning his back to the dozing woman and made himself comfortable on her couch.

A bit later Kathryn's light doze had worn off and she was now getting ready for her shift, attired in a robe.

Running a brush through her hair she stepped into the main chamber of her cabin and caught sight of an unusual vision.

"Chakotay, wake up," no response. She tried again and still got no response. "Time for a different tactic," she smirked. "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!" she shouted near Chakotay's head.

This got the expected response. Chakotay bolted to his feet and looked ready to run for the door when he saw Kathryn standing there, and promptly smirked at her.

"I should try that sometime, but maybe if I wear my uniform it'll work better."

"You're the one in their PJ's, Commander," she pointed out. "The crew will be starting to wake soon and you don't have your uniform on."

"So I noticed," he gave, turning an eye on the captain, who turned a flustered shade of red. "Not that you can say much more. I would recommend that I go and get changed while you do the same. I'll join you before shift," Chakotay stood and slipped passed Kathryn, his hand brushing across her arm before he exited Kathryn's quarters and quickly slipped into his own.

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

A few minutes later the command pair had exited their quarters and where now making their way to the bridge.

"Shall we stop by the mess hall and see if Neelix has any coffee ready for you?" the commander enquired.

Kathryn shook her head. "I fear it'll be leola root coffee, again. I think I'll stick with the replicated kind."

"Even if you lived on strictly coffee, I suspect you'll be out of replicator rations in just over a year, Captain."

"Hmm, I think I might put my name in one of Tom's betting pools, one I'm sure to win," Kathryn gave with a laugh.

"I suspect that he's got enough bets on you right now, you could win a few of those."

"I wouldn't talk, if I where you, Chakotay, not if anyone saw your little stunt this morning," she pointed out, trying desperately to keep her 'Captain's Mask' in place, and only barely succeeded.

Finally they reached the bridge. "Good morning. Status reports," Kathryn ordered, and was given a quick run down of the ships status.

"Good, Commander, you have the bridge, I require coffee," she headed into her ready room, pausing long enough to hear the chuckles from the bridge crew.

"Always knew she was addicted, just never thought she'd admit to it…"

"Tom, I demoted you once…"

"Aye, Ma'am, but next time could you just promote Ensign Eager instead? He'd make a good Lieutenant Loyal."

"Paris…" Harry glowered at the pilot from Opps.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry the chapters are so short, I put a break where it seems appropriate

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

It wasn't until a few hours later, when her door chimed, that Kathryn finally asked for the time.

"It is 1000 hours," the computer responded as Chakotay entered the room.

"We're approaching the first planet, Captain," he gave. "I will be going down along with Neelix, Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim," he stated.

"Very good, prepare to leave upon reaching transporter range," Kathryn stated.

"Very well, we should be close enough in approximately thirty minutes," he answered, eyeing Kathryn a little.

"Anything else, Commander?"

"No, just wondering how long it will take before you inform me you're joining us so we can get on with the argument?" he enquired.

"I was going to do that in the transporter room, Commander, you tend to argue less in front of the crew."

"Only because I respect your authority too much, if you where any other captain…"

"…You would be in the brig instead of the first officer," Janeway finished with a bit of a smirk.

"Besides that, Kath," he gave, grimacing at the slight glower Kathryn gave him.

"Chakotay…"

"I know, Captain," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "But you'll have to get used to it after we colonize," he stated.

"Noted, Commander. Now you have less than ten minutes until we're in transporter range, I'd recommend getting ready."

"Aye, Captain. I'll see you in the transporter room, enjoy your coffee," and with that he returned to the bridge.

Kathryn, meanwhile, finished off her coffee and made her way, slowly, to the transporter room, stopping along to way to talk to her crew.

"Sam," she stopped the young blond. "How's Naomi? I fear I've slacked off in my responsibilities to my youngest crew member."

"She's good, Captain, energetic, as usual," was noted. "I'll tell her you asked about her," Samantha Wildman said. "She'd love to see you, Captain," was offered, after a hesitant pause.

"I'll see what I can do. I do miss her energy," Janeway responded before she continued on her way.

She arrived just moments after Chakotay, before the final three.

"Captain, you know I have to protest you going. We don't know what's out there," he stated, starting the ensuing disagreement.

"Duly noted, Commander, but I intend to see every potential planet with my own eyes," was her level response.

The officer at the transporting unit silently chuckled, watching the exchange between the commanding officers. 'Time to get in on those betting pools,' the ensign thought.

"It may not be safe down there. At least let us go down and make sure it's safe first," he offered as a compromise.

"And let my first officer, chief operations officer, head pilot and the chef go into a potentially hostile environment?"

"Yes, and I don't want to add 'captain' to the list. The captain is not expendable."

"Neither are any of you. Who do you think keeps me sane, Chakotay?" she questioned, not knowing that the rest of the away team had arrived.

"Your coffee, last I saw you were nursing your first of many cups for the day," he offered with a somewhat serious expression.

"Stuff it, Commander, I'm going. You know it, I know it, and I'm sure the crew knows it."

The away team nodded their head in unison, affirming the captain's statement. "Aye," came one or two voices from the trio.

"Aye, Ma'am, I'll have the doctor on stand by," he gave, making mental note not to join hr for dinner tonight.

"I said stuff it, Commander, before I cause you to sprain something."

It was with that that the entire team, save Kathryn, started to laugh. As they did this they opted to get onto the transporter pad, before they all got demoted.

Kathryn also stepped up onto the pad, taking her place at the front with the commander behind and to her left, Tom on the opposite side. Neelix was behind Chakotay and Harry behind Tom.

This is the formation in which they appeared on the planets surface, phasers and tricorders drawn.

** TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Again, sorry for the short chapter, I just write them as they ask me to write them… as odd as that sounds.

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

The team had returned to the ship in one piece and Chakotay had, yet again, found himself having dinner with Kathryn. It was another no uniforms affair, something that had slowly become more frequent. Chakotay secretly hoped this was a sign of things to come.

Dinner had been uneventful, as usual, they discussed the day, mostly their trip to the planet, which had proved suitably habitable. They eventually adjourned to the captain's couch.

"No more coffee for the day, Kath. You know the Doc'll have my head if you overdose on the stuff."

"I'm sure you can deal with the doctor, but I won't be denied my coffee, Chakotay," she stated tensely.

"See, Kath, only coffee could make you this tense," he stated, shifting so that he sat behind her.

"Chakotay," she started to protest, but stopped as he started to massage her shoulders.

He grinned as she stopped her argument before it started and continued his ministrations.

However, as was to be expected, she shifted away from the commander. "Thank you, Chakotay, I think I needed that."

"I think you did as well. You're much too tense, Kathryn."

"You're just using that as an excuse, aren't you, Chakotay?"

A mischievous grin stretched its way across his face. "Of course not, Kath, I'd never do such a thing," he stated in as serious a tone as he could.

"Nice try, Chakotay," Kathryn said, chuckling.

Chakotay chuckled as well. "Alright, you got me," he relented, "I'll use any excuse to get my hands on you," a wink was offered before he received a joking glower from his captain.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd think you meant that," Janeway stated, knowing he'd meant that, just like he had meant everything else he'd said, to one extent or another. Kathryn, however, chose to ignore this little nugget of knowledge.

"Ahh, but you do know me better, Kath, therefore, you know I don't," he played along, keeping his chocolate eyes on her.

"Lucky for you."

"I know, otherwise I'd be out the nearest airlock."

"Indeed," Kathryn yawned. "Now get to your quarters before there's a repeat of last night."

"As you wish," he stated, raising her hand and gently brushing his lips across her knuckles, causing a visible shiver to run up her spine.

"Now, Commander," her voice had dropped to a whisper by this point.

"Night, Kath, see you tomorrow," and with that he left her cabin, quickly making his way to his own.

As her door closed behind the commander, Kathryn stood still for a bit before shaking her head. The captain flexed her hand a bit, the feel of his touch still lingering. Finally she stopped her mind from running in circles and prepared to climb into bed. "This is going to be a long stay," she muttered, before finally dropping off to sleep.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Sorry it took awhile to get this one up, had a few issues with uploading it :D Anyway, enjoy.

Kathryn woke the next morning and proceeded to massage her temples. "Computer, what's the time?"

"It is 0607," the computer responded, causing Kathryn to grimace as she crawled out of bed and proceeded to run her morning bath. Quietly the captain hoped it would rid her of the headache pounding behind her eyes.

Unfortunately, not even thirty some-odd minutes in her tub could ease the throbbing pain, in fact, it only seemed to get worse.

Standing, she wrapped herself in her robe and the let the water run out of the tub, meandering to the replicator.

Ordering herself some coffee she settled on the couch, wrapping herself in the nearby blanket.

"Computer," the woman shivered, "increase temperature by five degrees," she ordered. The computer promptly responded, increasing the room temperature as per the captain's command. This, unfortunately, didn't seem to help, as a chill ran up her spine, nothing like what Chakotay had caused the night before.

'A few minutes rest,' the captain thought, 'and I'll be ready to go.' She closed her eyes, for, what she presumed, would be a few minutes.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway. Kathryn, you awake?" Is what finally woke her up.

Standing, she searched for her commbadge, causing her to stub her toe, trip over a table and nearly smack her head on her chair.

"I'm here, Commander," she responded, her voice croaking through the badge.

"You okay, Captain?"

"I'm fine, Chakotay, just stubbed my toe. I'll be out in a few minutes," was given.

"Aye, Captain, I'll be waiting. Chakotay out."

Kathryn moaned and stepped back into the washroom to look herself in the mirror. Upon seeing her reflection she shook her head, causing it to throb even more.

"Okay, keeping head still," was noted, though easier said than done, as she did her hair, thankful, now, that it was short. Finally, she got to pulling her uniform on, which was done as quickly as possible, so as not to keep the commander waiting.

With only fifteen minutes to get to the bridge, Kathryn exited her cabin, almost doing a face plant into Chakotay's chest.

"Captain…" Chakotay stepped back, taking the opportunity to examine the pale-faced woman before him. "Are you okay?" A genuine expression of concern etched itself across his face.

"I'm fine, Commander."

"You don't look so fine, Kath," he noted as they stepped into the turbolift.

Once the doors had closed behind them Chakotay lifted the back of his hand to the captains forehead. "Kath, you're burning up," he stated, before ordering the doors open and leading the captain back to her quarters.

"Commander Chakotay to Lieutenant Commander Tuvok."

"Tuvok here, Commander," Chakotay's commbadge replied.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge until further notice."

"Aye, Sir."

"Chakotay out."

"Chakotay, what are you doing?" Janeway questioned.

"It's called making sure the captain rests, Kathryn."

"Commander…" she was cut off by Chakotay shushing her.

"Commander Chakotay to the Doctor," he tapped his badge again.

"This is the Doctor, how can I be of assistance today, Commander?"

"Well, Doc, you can start by coming to the captain's quarters," he answered as he wrapped a shivering Janeway in a blanket, before removing her boots.

"I'll be right there, Commander. EMH out."

" Lay down, Kath," he 'ordered', placing a pillow at the near end of the couch.

"Are you presuming to give me orders, Commander?"

"Yes, Captain, I am," he answered as her door chime went.

"Come in," Chakotay answered, eyeing the glowering captain.

"Good morning Captain, Commander. What seems to be the problem today?" the doctor enquired.

"I think she's burning up, Doc."

"I'm right here, and I'm perfectly fine," Kathryn chimed in, still glowering.

"Of course you are, Captain, that's why the commanders here, instead of on the bridge," the doctor gave as he ran his tricorder over her. "Elevated caffeine levels, and, indeed, Captain, you are burning up."

"Alright, so do your thing with the hypospray and let me get to work."

With this the commander and doctor exchanged a look before the doc continued.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but it's exactly that that's caused you to fall ill. No, Captain, I think it will do you good not to work for the time it takes this to run its course."

"Doctor," the captain glowered, mentally cursing the hologram.

"Oh, and no coffee, either, Captain," the EMH noted before he headed to the door. "I trust you'll make sure she follows orders, Commander?"

"Of course, Doctor. Thank you for stopping by."

"It's not often that I get to see my favorite patient, Commander, she's extremely stubborn," he stated, before heading back to sickbay.

"Commander, would you kindly get off my legs so I can get to the bridge?" Kathryn requested, trying to get into a sitting position, though Chakotay wouldn't move.

"Sorry, Kath, you're sick, and so long as the doctor won't 'cure' you, you're stuck here. You'll be stuck with me if you don't behave," was stated. "Tuvok has the bridge, Kath, there's no one better for the job so long as we're here."

Janeway glared at the commander, crossing her arms in the process, though she quickly realized that she wouldn't win this.

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

The bridge crew was abuzz with the recent conversation between Tuvok and the commander. Perhaps the better phrase was 'lack of conversation'. Chakotay had said very little, which, in itself, was unusual. The tone in his voice sounded to be carefully schooled, as well.

"Lieutenant Paris, please return your attention to the con," Tuvok stated from tactical. "The reason for the Captain and Commanders absence is no one's concern but their own."

"Aye aye, Sir," was Paris's simple response, though he was rather curious as to what the command team was up to.

VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER-VOYAGER

Back in the captains quarters Chakotay had just finished making a light breakfast for the Kathryn. "Breakfast is served, Kath," he stated, causing her to sit upright long enough for Chakotay to put the tray in front of her and sit where her head was.

"You forgot the coffee," she stated, staring with disinterest at the orange juice.

"Doc's orders, Kath. No coffee."

Janeway grumbled and bit into a piece of toast. "Your mean, Chakotay."

"I'm so mean that I'm sitting here, taking care of you. I could leave you to the doctors caring hands…"

"You do that and I will throw you out the nearest airlock."

"Eat up, Kathryn, it'll help you feel better."

"Chak, if you're going to be nursing me back to health, I may take a little longer to get better."

"Eat, Kathryn, or else I might think you're flirting with me."

"Just enough to get you to stay, I hope," was her response.

"I'll stay until you kick me out, Kath, that's always the way it's been," he answered, pulling her against him, careful not to upset the tray on her lap.

"So you've said, Chakotay, but there's still a ship to run."

"It will hold itself together long enough for its captain to get better. Besides, if I leave you might replicate yourself some coffee, then where would we be?" he enquired.

Kathryn just shook her head before setting her tray of forgotten food on the nearby table.

"Kath, you have to eat…"

"I will, I'm just not hungry right now," Janeway noted before closing her eyes. It didn't take long for her to doze off in the commander's arms. She probably would have enjoyed it a little more if she didn't feel like hell warmed over.

**TBC: **

I hope you enjoyed this one... the captain is not perfect ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: I editted this chapter, I just didn't like some parts to it.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The next few days went uneventfully for the Voyager crew. This leased both the Captain and Commander, as it allowed her time to recover and afforded him every opportunity to keep an eye on Kathryn. When Chakotay told the Doc that he'd ensure Janeway listened he meant it. Somehow the commander managed to spend increasing amounts of time with Kathryn, diligently nursing her back to health.

After three days, when Kathryn's fever broke and she'd started to feel better, she had begun ribbing the commander in her usual manner.

"So, Nurse Chakotay, can I go back to work tomorrow?" she enquired between bites of her breakfast.

"I don't know, Kath, the Doc'll have to proclaim you fit for duty, fist," Chakotay answered. "And you will listen to him. You'd still be sick if you hadn't," he pointed out.

"You mean if you hadn't taken made me listen to him and taken such good care of me?" Kathryn responded, smirking.

The commander offered an impish grin. "That too, Kathryn. You know it was for the crews own well being that I took care of you. Imagine a sick captain running the ship," he noted with a grin. "Now what say you we go find out the doctor's prognosis, hmm?"

"I can go to sickbay on my own, Chak," she started to argue.

"I know you're capable of getting there, it's just a matter of you actually going, Kath. I know how you are, remember?" he noted, impish grin growing wider, causing his dimples to deepen.

Seeing as they where sitting at the dining table, directly across from each other, Kathryn had little choice but to look at him whenever she looked up. As it was, Kathryn looked up just to see Chakotay's dimples. This sight caused Kath to flush, slightly, before she hid her face behind her cup of tea, still banned from coffee.

"You're incorrigible, Chakotay," she stated, before finishing her tea. "And if we delay our visit with the doctor much longer he'll have me on bed rest, or some such…"

The commander laughed, more at Janeway's reddened expression than anything else. "Indeed, after you," he motioned to the door, following her out.

The two walked silently to sickbay. Having managed to take the quieter route, they didn't run into anyone, therefore they got to sickbay uninterrupted.

Once they entered the room the doctor looked up. "Ahh, Captain, Commander, a pleasant surprise to see both of you," the hologram greeted, stepping around the console to the command pair.

"Good afternoon, Doctor," the commander greeted. "I told the captain that, if you said she was healthy, she could go back to work tomorrow."

Kathryn glared at Chakotay. "You don't have a choice, Commander, if I return to duty tomorrow," she stated, stubbornly.

"But, Kathryn, you know I would have found a way," Chakotay responded. "Maybe even get the doctor to order you to bed rest."

Again, Kathryn glared at Chakotay before turning to the doctor. "Okay, Doc, tell him I can get back to work tomorrow," she stated with crossed arms.

The doctor swept his medical tricorder over the captain. That done he examined the readings. "I don't know, Captain. These are unusual readings, for you, at any rate," he responded in his deadpan manner.

"Unusual, Doctor?" Chakotay enquired, an eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Indeed. I would like to examine you as well, Commander," the doctor started scanning Chakotay before getting a response. "Hmm, just as I suspected. Your readings are also unusual, Commander. Yes indeed," he carried on, as though he where talking to himself.

"Pardon me, Doctor, I didn't hear you clearly," Kathryn stated, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Captain, you may return to duty tomorrow," the doctor said in a dismissive tone, indicating he would say no more on the subject.

The two officers just shook their heads before heading for the door. The captain took the lead, though Chakotay's hand settled on the small of her back.

"I believe that Tom must have done something to the doctor's sub-routines," Chakotay noted, an expression of curiosity etched over his features.

Kathryn nodded her head in agreement. "I'll have B'Elanna take a look at him tomorrow," she responded.

Chakotay laughed, dropping his hand to his side. "Until then, Kathy, you relax. Besides, I'm sure we'll be within range of another planet in a few days."

"Good, I could use a planet, get out of my quarters for a bit."

"I'm sure it hasn't been that bad, Kathryn," he responded, chuckling slightly as they stepped into her quarters.

"It's been terrible, Chakotay," she responded. "I've been stuck in my quarters for the last three days, banned from coffee, and my first officer hasn't left me alone in the same amount of time," Janeway stated, trying to sound grouchy as she sat down on her couch.

Chakotay sat in the chair across from her. The man feigned injury at Kathryn's comment. "I'm not that bad, am I, Kath?" he questioned, grinning.

"Of course not, Chakotay, it's the commander who's awful," she noted, offering a chuckle before standing. "Tea?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you."

From there the two conversed until they decided it was too late to stay up any longer. Upon saying their goodnights Chakotay went to his all but abandoned cabin. Kathryn, meanwhile, got ready for bed in her own quarters.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update… I was uninspired. Anyway, here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The next morning the command pair met outside their quarters and made the short trip to the bridge.

On stepping onto the bridge Chakotay grinned. "Captain on deck!" he gave loudly, causing the crew and captain to jump.

Kathryn just rolled her eyes at the commander before casting her gaze onto the senior bridge crew. "Report," she ordered, diving head first into her work.

The crew proceeded to report, noting that everything was functioning within normal parameters. Tom also made note that they'd be within transporter range of the next planet in three hours and eighteen minutes.

"Notify me when we're within thirty minutes of the planet," Kathryn stated. "Commander, you have the bridge," with that she strode swiftly to her ready room.

Chakotay watched the captain leave before sitting in his chair, to the left of Janeway's. He sat quietly, reviewing system reports, hoping the next few hours would fly by.

Inevitably, that time didn't go as fast as anyone had hoped. They did, however, reach the planet, in one piece, no less.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway," the commander said, tapping his commbadge.

"Janeway here, Commander," the captain's strong voice echoed over Chakotay's badge.

"I'll see you in the transporter room in twenty-five minutes."

"Captain, I fee that I must make note that it is entirely unnecessary for you to join us," Chakotay stated.

"Noted, Commander, just like every other time. Now would you just give it up and accept the fact that I'll be joining you?" she enquired.

Tom and Harry snickered in the background, receiving a glower from the commander.

"Sorry Captain," Chakotay continued after his glowering of the two younger officers, "you know I can't accept that…"

"If you ever did, Chakotay, I'd be worried and order you to see the doctor."

"Aye, Ma'am. Chakotay out."

Tom Paris turned in his chair to look at the commander. "You know you're a dead man, right Commander?" he questioned, trying not to laugh.

"I highly doubt, Lieutenant Paris, that the Captain will cause any harm to the Commander," Tuvok noted in his infuriatingly logical voice.

"I suspect that Tuvok is correct," Chakotay stated. "I, however, have no wish to test that theory too much," was noted. "And speaking of dead men, isn't it your anniversary, Tom?"

"Yes, Sir, I've got some time booked on the holodeck. I'm going to make her dinner, and make sure she relaxes," Paris noted as he turned back to his console, grinning.

"Good, she works too hard some days," Chakotay gave, chuckling.

"Some days, Commander? Everyday is more appropriate," Tom stated, causing the bridge crew to laugh.

"Tom, Harry, we should probably get to the transporter room, before we're all dead men at the hands of our dear Captain, hmm?" Chakotay enquired, causing another round of laughter before the two aforementioned officers nodded and left their stations for their replacements.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge, unless you can stop the captain long enough…" the commander trailed off, shrugging as he entered the turbolift with Tom and Harry.

Unfortunately, Tuvok didn't have the opportunity to stop the captain, as she had beaten the rest of the away team to the transporter room. Where she stood, awaiting the arrival of her first officer, chief operations officer and her pilot.

"Captain," Chakotay started, ready, again, for yet another argument with the woman.

"Don't even start, Chakotay, you know you won't win it, no matter how hard you try," Kathryn's hands found her hips in what Chakotay called her 'command pose'.

"Aye, Ma'am, so long as you don't get yourself hurt, or something like that…"

"Chakotay…" her voice took on a warning tone. After glaring at her first officer, and before stepping up onto the transporter pad, the rest of the team took the same positions as last time.

"Energize," Kathryn ordered, almost instantly finding herself in the middle of a lush, green clearing.

From behind Kathryn, Tom let out a low whistle. "Captain, presuming we don't find anything which could be hazardous, may I suggest we consider this planet? Seriously consider this planet?"

"Noted, Tom. Let's take a look before we get our hopes too high, hmm?" Kathryn queried, though it was more an order than anything, as she looked around the large clearing.

"Neelix, keep an eye out for anything that could be used for food. Make note of it," she ordered. "Harry, look for any dangerous life forms. Tom, as the medic on this trip, you get to keep an eye out for anything that could prove a danger to us. The commander and I will make note of the remaining surroundings," she finished, to a chorus of 'Aye, Captain's' from the group.

"Let's start in this clearing and move out, together, from there," Chakotay stated, getting an affirming nod from Kathryn.

The away team did just that, starting in the clearing and moving from there. After several hours of walking along the planet's surface, and making note of most everything they ran into, Kathryn halted the team.

"I believe we have enough information to make an informed decision. Let's get back to the ship," she ordered, receiving a round of nods from the crew as they stepped into formation behind her, awaiting the beam out.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Again, sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but it's here now, so, enjoy.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Upon their return to the ship the crew went back to their stations, except Kathryn and Chakotay. The command team made their way to the Captain's ready room to discuss the planet's viability for colonization.

"It's a good choice, Kathryn. If you weren't so intent on exploring all our options I'd recommend we colonize here," Chakotay noted in as professional a manner as he was capable.

"Noted, Chakotay, but I would like to make sure that we make the best choice we can. The information we gather will be sent to every crew member before a decision is made," the captain noted.

"Of course," Chakotay stated, chuckling a bit. "Will you be stopping for dinner sometime today, or will I be asking Neelix to bring you the special?

Kathryn cringed. "Oh, no. No leola root stew for me," she gave with a scrunched up nose, causing her to look half her age.

"Your place or mine, than?"

"Yours, Chakotay, we've spent too much time at mine."

"Not my fault you got sick," he stated, before he walked to the replicator. Once there he ordered coffee for Janeway and tea for himself. He then proceeded to return to the couch, handing Kathryn her coffee.

Her hand brushed over his as she took the cup, lingering over his longer than they should have. Both pretended not to notice.

"Not my fault the doctor wouldn't just give me that stupid hypospray," Kath pointed out before taking a sip of her blessed coffee. The look that took over her face as she ingested the hot liquid was one of pure bliss.

Chakotay chuckled. "Never again should Kathryn and her beloved coffee be separated," the commander gave. "I'm glad I was the only one subjected to your ravings as you where deprived of your soul mate," he gave with a wink.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn stated in mock disbelief as she aimed a throw pillow his way.

Fortunately for both of them he'd put his tea down before he got smacked by said pillow. "Careful, or you might end up wearing your coffee."

"You wouldn't…"

"Indeed, I would, not intentionally. It is you beloved coffee, after all," the commander gave, chuckling a bit.

"You're a terrible influence, Commander."

"And yet you made me your first officer," Chakotay gave as he quietly sipped at his tea.

"It was a good idea at the time, Commander. Now you're jut a pain. Telling me not to go on away missions, or to drink less coffee…" she stated, prepared to get into a playful discussion with her first officer.

"I'm only looking out for the best interests of the captain, and, by default, the ship," Chakotay pointed out, before he stood, having finished his tea. "I'll see you at dinner, Kath. I have a distinct feeling that we won't get any further on discussing the planet right now," Chakotay offered with a cheeky grin before ducking out of the ready room, narrowly avoiding a well aimed throw pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Here's Chapter 12, and I'm already working on chapter 13.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Chakotay made quick work of escaping the ready room, drawing to him the attention of one Tom Paris.

"It's not like you to run out of the ready room, Commander," Paris stated. "The Captain taking her coffee ban out on you?"

"For whatever reason that I left the ready room is no one's business, other than our discussion had been completed," Chakotay levelled an even look at the pilot.

Tom offered his signature cocky grin towards the commander. "Aye, Sir," he offered, just as the turbolift doors opened, revealing Beta Shift. The newest bridge occupants stepped just to the side of the lift, awaiting their orders.

Shortly afterwards the Captain stepped onto the bridge and gave an acknowledging nod to beta Shift. "Alpha Shift, stand down," she ordered, causing Alpha Shift to secure their stations, and beta shift to take over.

Once Beta Shift was ready to go, after the senior officers had left the bridge, Kathryn finally stepped onto the turbolift. Giving the deck of her quarters to the computer she leaned against the back of the cylindrical room.

It took little time for Janeway to reach her quarters, where she promptly drew herself a bath. While she waited for the tub to fill she elected to prepare her dinner attire, so as not to have to worry about it later.

Both tasks now accomplished, Kathryn sank into the tub, setting to computer to warn her thirty minutes before dinner. She then let her eyes slip closed, knowing the computer would awaken her if she fell asleep.

Awaken her it did, at exactly 1730 hours. Kathryn sat upright upon hearing the voice and shook her head, stifling a yawn. She then stood, towel draped about her, and drained the tub before trekking to her room.

After pulling on her cram coloured pantsuit she pulled a brush through her chin length hair. She then put on a minimal amount of make up. A time check was done, revealing that she had five minutes to cross to the quarters just on the other side of the bulkhead from hers. Upon hearing that she smiled a bit before smoothing invisible wrinkles from her outfit. That done she proceeded to step out of her quarters and make those few steps to the Commanders quarters.

The chime rang within Chakotay's quarters, barely audible to the woman outside. Within moments the door swooshed open, permitting Kathryn entrance.

"Good evening, Commander," Janeway greeted, only to receive a 'look' from Chakotay.

"Kathryn, you know the rules," he said with a serious expression.

"I know, I know, leave the rank at the door," she responded with a smirk, receiving a nod from Chakotay. "For being off-duty, Chakotay, you tend to stick to the rules a lot."

"I know, Kathryn, that's why you love me so much…" he paused, back pedalling to consider what he said, "…as your first officer, that is," he added, hastily, a slight flush reddening his brown skin.

A similar flush noticeably coloured Kathryn's cheeks as she nodded. "Indeed, you're a good first officer."

An awkward silence having settled between the two, Chakotay motioned towards the table, indicating that Janeway should sit. Meanwhile he finished preparing the previously forgotten meal and set the plates in front of their seats.

"It looks delicious, Chakotay," Kathryn gave as she caught a whiff of the meal.

"Thank you, I learned of it while I was doing some research on ancient Earth. They called it fettuccini alfredo," he responded with his trademark grin.

The remainder of their meal continued with small talk taking place between bites. After the finished their fettuccini the pair retired to the couch.

"Are you going to Tom's party tomorrow, Kathryn?"

She nodded at the enquiry. "I'll at least make the obligatory rounds," was her response, which only served to earn a frown from Chakotay.

"Come on, Kath, Tom's parties are always worth the effort. Besides, this time it's a formal theme, it'll give you the opportunity to get all dressed up, and to see your crew in suits and gowns," Chakotay pointed out, secretly hoping she'd get dressed up for the occasion.

"I'll think about it, Chakotay," she conceded, knowing full well that he wouldn't stop until she gave him that much.

The Commander nodded. "Just remember, Tom asked us to leave our ranks at the door, so if you do join us, leave the Captain with the uniform. You'll get to see her lots tomorrow, anyway, when we get to the next, and last, planet."

Kathryn raised a hand in an attempt to stop Chakotay's speech. "I can leave 'The Captain' at the door, Chakotay. And I'll get plenty of 'Captain' time before Tom's celebration, and maybe some word on a planet," she gave with a crooked smile.

Chakotay offered a laugh before making note of the time. "It's getting late, we should probably retire. Besides, if we don't show up on time tomorrow, who knows what the bridge crew will do," he noted, standing and offering his arm to Kathryn.

Janeway stood and took her first officers arm, allowing him to escort her to her quarters. Stepping just inside the door she turned on the spot. "Good night, Chakotay, sleep well," she gave.

Chakotay nodded at this before taking her hand in his and placing a gentlemanly kiss across her knuckles. "Pleasant dreams, Kath," he said, before returning to his own quarters, Kathryn's door shutting behind him.

The doors to both the Captain's and Commander's quarters had closed when a red uniformed officer came slinking through the hall, a knowing smirk etched across their features.

**TBC **

**AN: ** Also, if anyone has any thoughts on what should happen in upcoming chapters, I'd love you're input.


	13. Chapter 13

Once both doors where shut the lanky figure of Tom Paris rounded the corner, a huge grin plastered on his face. Though it was late, Lieutenant Paris was just returning from a trip to the holodeck, where he was busy working on a vintage automobile. Upon entering his and B'Elanna's quarters he kissed his wife and settled a hand on her stomach.

"You seem awfully cheery, Tom, do I dare ask why?" the half-Klingon mom-to-be enquired.

"Of course you do, and I'll tell you anyway," the pilot gave with his usual grin. "Guess who I just saw leave the Captain's quarters?"

"Chakotay. They have dinner together nearly every night, Flyboy, no surprises there," she stated, waddling to the couch, where she promptly sat.

"I know that, B'Ela, it's not that he was leaving, it's how he said goodnight," Paris stated. "He kissed her hand. That's not a 'friends' thing, B'el. He's never done that to you."

"Tom, for once, instead of concocting a plot to get them together, just let their relationship progress naturally?" she requested. "Besides, they've never worked before," she noted, knowing full well he probably wouldn't listen.

Tom afforded his wife an astounded look. "I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing, B'Ela," he gave with a mischievous grin plastered across his features.

B'Elanna smiled and kissed her husband. "Let them figure things out on their own. They'll accept it easier that way," she noted as her husband wrapped his arms around her and stifled a yawn.

"I think it's time we got you tucked into bed, Flyboy," she gave, escorting him to the bedroom.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The next day was relatively uneventful, the only excitement being the wild boar-like animals that decided to charge at the away team. The group returned to the ship unscathed and promptly started to compile their reports. The command team had those same reports within the hour and started to get them ready to send to the crew.

"The information for the first two planets have already been sent out," Kathryn started, "so, hopefully, by tonight, we'll have our answer," she gave, sending this last planets information to the crew, requesting that they let herself and Chakotay know what they wanted to do by 1700 hours, one hour before the party, eight hours after it was sent out.

Chakotay gave a nod of his head as he watched Kathryn's intensity. "It would be nice to have an answer for the crew at the party, more reason to celebrate," he answered, eye still on his Captain.

"Chakotay, if you're hinting that I should go to Tom's party, save it," Janeway stated with a shake of her head. "I'll be there long enough to make the rounds, as I said last night."

The Commander sighed and gave in. "Aye, Ma'am. I should return to the bridge, await the results of the planet hunt, or at least figure out what I'm going to wear to this get together," he noted before exiting the Captain's office.

The time was now 1200 hours, five hours until all the results where to be in, and six until the party. Kathryn shook her head as she stood, before walking onto the bridge. "Harry, open a ship wide communication," she ordered the young ensign, who promptly did as was ordered.

"Open, Captain."

"This is Captain Janeway," she started. "One hour ago Commander Chakotay and myself sent the information on the last planet we visited to everyone on board _Voyager_," Kathryn stopped for a beat. "By 1700 hours we would like everyone to let both the Commander and myself know as to what your preference is. We will then tally the votes and hope to have a decision by the end of the day. Janeway out," with that the transmission ended and she returned to her ready room.

The remainder of the day went past at a crawl, as Kathryn saw more of her ready room than she wanted. The captain had elected to hole herself up in the grey environment so that she could tally the votes as they came in. At 1500 hours Chakotay came in to help until 1730, when he left to get ready for the party. By 1745 everyone on board had given their opinion and a decision was made. By 1750 Kathryn was on her way to her quarters, as she went she tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Have you changed your mind, Kathryn?"

"That's not what I'm calling for, Chakotay. A decision has been made, we have a planet," she stated before informing him what the conclusion was.

The conversation didn't last long, the party was sure to be ready to go, and Chakotay didn't want to be late. Kathryn, meanwhile, had a decision to make, which outfit to wear to the event. Spread out on her bed she had two pantsuits and two dresses. Weighing all of her options she finally came to a decision and slipped the chosen outfit on.

**TBC**

**AN: **I still hold up my offer, if there's something you'd like to see take place in this story, or if you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know as I keep up my writing :D


	14. Chapter 14

At 1830 the party was in full swing, with all but the minimum number of crewmembers needed to run the ship present, excluding Kathryn.

Chakotay sat at a table on the outskirts of the dance floor, talking with a radiant B'Elanna, and her not so radiant husband. Carefully clutched in his hand, under the table, was a box, which no one had seen as of yet.

1840 hours saw the doors to the holodeck open and almost all movement cease. Chakotay's head, along with those of many others, turned. Jaws dropped as they took in the sight that was entering the room. The Commander quickly gathered his wits and stood. Walking towards the woman he offered his arm, which she promptly took.

As he escorted her to his table many catcalls where heard, as well as a comment from Tom that earned him his wife's fist in his arm. Which resulted in him grimacing and rubbing his arm. "B'Ela…" he whined as Chakotay and his companion seated themselves.

"You look beautiful, Kathryn, thank you for coming."

"Thank you, Chakotay," the woman responded. Kathryn was attired in a navy blue, fitted gown with off the shoulder straps. The skirt itself was floor length with a slit that stopped just above her knee, revealing most of her right leg. "You don't look so bad yourself, though I wasn't expecting a tux," was noted before Chakotay pulled the box out of hiding and handed it to her.

"Don't open it yet," where his only instructions pertaining to the item.

Kathryn simply offered a nod of her head. "We should probably let the crew know, about the planet," she noted, her voice low and husky, meant only for Chakotay's ears, they wanted to surprise the crew, for once.

Chakotay nodded in Tom's direction, who stood and stepped onto the stage that the holographic band occupied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tom started, "there is only one piece of official business to take care of this evening," with that he left the stage, his position taken by Kathryn.

"Good evening, I hope you're all enjoying the evening," Janeway gave, sensing the excitement that ran through her crew. "As you know, the ship has made three stops in the last few weeks. This morning we asked every one of you, from our youngest to oldest, to make a decision and let us know," she motioned towards Chakotay, who'd come to stand beside her. "Votes have been tallied and a decision made," she looked out at the crew, pausing for effect, she knew that a vast majority of them had made this choice. "Tomorrow morning we will be turning the ship around and returning to the second planet we visited, apparently only Tom found the boars entertaining," she announced, receiving applause and cheers, as well as a few laughs at the final comment. "Now, shall we get back to Tom's well planned party?" the woman enquired before making her way to the stairs off the stage, allowing Chakotay to help her down.

The noise then returned to its previous volume, with the added excitement, and nervousness, of a planet to call home.

Chakotay, meanwhile, led Kathryn off the stage. "Kath," he said quietly, "may I have this dance?" he enquired, letting his obsidian eyes meet her icy gaze as he asked.

Her answer was a nod of her head. "Of course, Chakotay," she gave as he turned to take her right hand in his left. Her left hand settled itself on his shoulder, while his right found its place around her waist, on her back. They started dancing, moving to the music as he spun her about the dance floor. It was an upbeat song, causing the floor to be crowded by crewmembers.

Tom and B'Elanna, for all the energy they had, had elected to sit this one out, with B'Elanna being so near her due date. While the couple sat and talked, they busied themselves with observing their favorite non-couple.

"Aww, they're so cute together," Tom noted.

"No, Paris, I said it last night and I'll say it again today. Don't interfere in their relationship," B'Elanna stated as Harry Kim sat down at their table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he enquired.

"Harry, would you please convince B'Elanna that I'm not going to interfere with the Captain and Commander?" Tom questioned of his best friend.

"Sorry, Tom, I don't think I can convince her of something that's not true," the ensign noted, grateful he was sitting closer to B'Elanna than Tom.

"Harry, you're supposed to defend your best friend, not his wife," Tom stated in mock shock.

"Oh, suck it up, Tom, just do us all a favour and leave Chakotay and the Captain alone," the Klingon stated, settling back in her chair and eyeing her husband.

"Okay, okay, I swear, I'll do nothing," he finally conceded, only to have Chakotay and Kathryn come up behind him.

"What won't you do, Tom?" Chakotay enquired of the pilot.

"Uh, nothing, Chakotay," he responded hastily before Chakotay pulled Kathryn's chair out for her.

"Glad you could join us, Captain, it does us good to see you enjoying the event," Paris greeted of his commanding officer.

This, of course, earned him a stern look from the auburn haired woman. "Tom, I thought the rules where to leave the ranks at the door," Kathryn gave in her stern voice.

Tom offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Capt… Kathryn," he gave, stumbling over her name.

B'Elanna just laughed. "It is good to see you here, Kathryn," she noted before she turned her attentions to her husband. "C'mon Paris, let's dance," she requested, though it sounded more like a command. This caused Tom to get to his feet and lead B'Ela to the dance floor. Harry, meanwhile, had been wrangled by one of the Delanney sisters, and was now occupying the dance floor.

Once the table was cleared of everyone else Chakotay turned to Kathryn. "Dance with me?" he requested, holding out his hand. Chakotay knew, full well, that a slow song was playing, he also knew that people would talk, but he didn't care, he wanted to hold her.

Kathryn nodded, placing her hand in his, allowing him to escort her to the dance floor. Once there he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Her own arms reached up, settling around his neck. They stayed a suitable distance apart, maintaining the boundaries they'd so carefully set in place.

As they danced they talked, their movements where fluid, as if they where one. Eventually their talk settled on the forthcoming colonization.

"Life's going to change, Kath," he noted, not daring to look her in the eye. "You've gotten the crew home. Starfleet isn't here…" he trailed off, her steely gaze catching his eyes.

"…No boundaries, rules or protocols," she finished for him as his grip about her waist tightened, drawing her closer. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did she said nothing.

"…Free to start being Kathryn, again, let down your 'Captain's façade'…"

"Chakotay, please…" the look on her face pleaded with him to stop this line of conversation. The look in her eyes shoed an inner turmoil, a fight, between the Captain and Kathryn.

Chakotay understood and nodded, we'll take this colonization thing one day at a time, together," he gave, tugging her even closer. He wasn't trying to hide his feelings from her, sooner or later he'd have to tell her anyway.

Kathryn nodded at this. "You'd better be there, Chakotay, by my side. I couldn't have gotten through the last seven years without you," she whispered into his ear.

He offered a smile towards her, one hand tracing its way along her spine, sending a shiver up her back. "I'll always be there for you, Kath," he whispered in return. They both knew that the words spoken between them mean more than what was verbalized.

The space between them had now been minimilized, with Kathryn firmly pressed against her first officer. Neither of them noticed, this, however, the pilot and chief engineer weren't quite so unobservant.

"Looks like they're getting a little chummy, over there," Tom smirked, looking at his wife. The two had returned to the table about ten minutes prior, neither wanting to strain B'Elanna and Paris-Torres Junior too much.

Torres looked over at the command pair and shrugged a little. "They have danced before, Tom. Not that big of a deal," the engineer noted, rolling her chestnut eyes.

"B'Ela, you couldn't fit a padd between those two, they're so close. I mean, come on, they're practically touching, any closer and he'd be carrying her," Tom defended as they watched the couple. Just as those last words where spoken they saw Kathryn laugh, though it was more of a throaty giggle. Then the Captain offered a smile that she reserved for Chakotay and stood up on her toes a bit to whisper something in his ear, causing a full dimple showing from him.

"They're flirting, B'Elanna, they're blatantly flirting, in front of the entire crew," he noted with a shake of his head.

"It's a no ranks affair, Paris, they'll go back to work tomorrow and forget about this. Tonight they're just Kathryn and Chakotay. Friends, maybe more, but probably not until after we colonize."

Tome raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, B'Elanna, I concede, again. You win this one, again," he noted, looking from his wife to where the command team had previously occupied. "Looks like they decided to beat a hasty retreat."

Torres chuckled and patted Tom's arm. "It was bound to happen, I bet Kathryn was starting to get self-conscious in that dress. Don't pretend you didn't notice, I saw you looking. I saw nearly every male in here drop his jaw when she walked in," she said, kissing his cheek affectionately.

**TBC**

** AN: **Chapter 15 will be relatively short, but I didn't want to combine it with chapter 14 or 16.


	15. Chapter 15

**An: **I said it would be short, but, hopefully, it's sweet.

* * *

In the turbolift Kathryn and Chakotay gave the computer the deck they wanted to go to before standing in silence for a bit.

"Open it, Kath," Chakotay nodded towards the box.

Kathryn looked from Chakotay to the box before slowly taking the lid off. Inside she found a deep brown stone, carefully attached to a leather thong. Janeway immediately recognized it for the one he wore as a Maquis captain, the one he was wearing when they first met. "Chakotay?" she questioned, fully aware that his had been his fathers, aware of the meaning behind it.

"I want you to have it, Kath. As long as you have it you'll have me, right here, back your decisions, by your side," he stated, firmly, letting his gaze wander around the lift.

Kathryn simply smiled before walking up to him. "It means the world to me, Chakotay, thank you," she stated, placing a feather light kiss across his lips, just moments before the doors opened. Janeway then exited, quickly, leaving a stunned Chakotay to catch up to her.

Unfortunately for the Commander, he was in quite the daze as he made his way down the hall, to his quarters, having already missed Kathryn, her doors having been shut for a solid minute. Once he got inside his quarters he shook his head. "Good imagination," he muttered to himself, unsure as to what had really happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Finally, Chapter 16, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chakotay was early for shift the next day, intent on avoiding the unavoidable. Kathryn was precisely on time, as usual. Upon her entrance she dismissed Gamma Shift, allowing Alpha Shift to take over.

"Lieutenant Paris, turn the ship around and set a course for our new 'home'," she ordered, taking a seat in her chair to hear the morning reports from her senior staff.

Chakotay, meanwhile, spent the duration of the reports avoiding looking at Kathryn, at all costs. Unfortunately, that didn't work, as the light reflecting off the necklace she wore caught his attention. 'Wait, necklace!' is what echoed through his mind upon seeing this. Of course, the Commander was required to take a closer look. The item breeching uniform protocol happened to be the exact same necklace that he'd given to the Captain last night. This knowledge cause a grin to settle across his face.

Once the reports where done Kathryn nodded. "Good, I'll be in my ready room. Commander, you have the bridge," she stated as she stood and stepped into her ready room.

Chakotay nodded, though Kathryn had already disappeared, the former Maquis was a little slow on the draw today. Outside of his nod he did nothing, in fact, the bridge was entirely silent until B'Elanna, who was temporarily occupying the bridge, spoke up/

"Got anything to tell us, Old Man?" she questioned with a raised brow, which was mimicked on the faces of the rest of the bridge staff, inclusive of Tuvok.

"Like what, B'Elanna?" he enquired.

"Like the Captain's obvious breech in uniform standards," the Klingon stated, being one of three people on board who knew what that particular item meant to Chakotay.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, and even if I did, I'm sure it's no one's business but the Captain's," he stated firmly, and quickly, causing Tom, Harry and B'Elanna to simultaneously shake their heads.

"Sure think, Chakotay," Paris noted with a snicker, earning a glare from Chakotay. "Shutting up, Sir."

"Good idea, Paris," the Commander answered, shaking his own head just before commbadge chirped.

"Janeway to Chakotay," came the voice on the other end.

"Chakotay here, Captain."

"Commander, I'd appreciate your opinion on something, if you'd care to join me."

The Commander nodded his head. "Yes, Ma'am," he responded, standing from his chair, to the left of center.

"Good, Janeway out," with that the communication ended.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge," Chakotay gave, just moments before he was permitted entrance into the office just off of the bridge.

Once inside the ready room, Kathryn motioned for Chakotay to have a seat. "I thought it might be a good idea to figure out how we intend to go about colonization, or at least have a solid idea before the next staff meeting," she gave in a completely professional tone.

Chakotay sat down in the chair across from the couch, taking his cue from Kathryn's tone. "A sound thought, Captain," he gave by way of response, though, admittedly, he was distracted.

Janeway nodded, seemingly not noticing her first officer's distractedness, before diving head first into the discussion. The topic of the party didn't come up for the hour that they spent together. By the end of that same hour Chakotay was all but running out of the room, after their discussion had turned heated.

Once on the bridge he took his seat and eyed Tom. "Shut it, Paris. I swear, if I hear one word you'll be in the brig, or out the airlock, depending on my mood," he stated in an all too serious tone.

"Aye, Sir. Though, I think I'd prefer the airlock. The brig means facing the Captain, and when you're running from her, I want to be ahead of you."

"Tom," Chakotay's voice took on a warning tone.

"Aye, shutting up, Sir," he responded as a nearby commbadge chirped.

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain," the engineer spoke from her station, monitoring the functions of engineering, without getting down and dirty.

"Report to the ready room, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Captain, I'll be right there," the Klingon tapped her badge off and waddled over to the Captain's ready room, where she was promptly let in.

Sitting at her desk, Kathryn motioned for B'Elanna to have a seat, which she promptly did, taking the weight off her feet.

"B'Elanna, aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?" Kathryn enquired.

"Uh… well, if you ask the Doctor…"

"He would say yes," Janeway nodded her head. "I won't tell, if you promise to go directly to your quarters afterwards," she stated before replicating tea for the engineer and coffee for herself. "How is that little girl doing anyway, B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked, setting the tone as she handed B'Elanna the tea.

"She's good, Captain, energetic, she takes after Tom in that regard," is noted. "I'm hoping she'll be born before our last transmission with Starfleet. I want the Admiral to get to see his granddaughter," she stated.

"You've really taken to the Admiral, B'Elanna, I take it he was happy for you and Tom?"

"He was, Captain, he said that, even though he couldn't be here for her, at least she'd have you. Admiral Paris has a lot of confidence in you."

Kathryn smiled at this. "Thank you, B'Elanna," she stated, moving to pat the younger woman's hand.

"Captain, permission to forget that you're the captain?" she enquired, causing Janeway to laugh.

"Permission granted, B'Elanna."

"Kathryn, what's been going on between you and Chakotay lately?" she questioned, motioning slightly to the necklace that Kathryn still wore.

Janeway sipped at her coffee before answering. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

B'Elanna looked her Captain in the eyes. "Kathryn, I know Chakotay. There was a time, years ago, that I wished he'd look at me the way he looks at you. He likes you, Kathryn," she grinned as she watched the look on Kathryn's face as she prepared to argue. "Please, don't argue. I'm not trying to interfere in your relationship, I'm just saying that none of us, the crew, would mind if you and Chakotay got together. I think most of us would be happy," B'Elanna continued. "Besides, he gave you his necklace," she winked with that. "Just consider that, maybe for when we colonize. Starfleet isn't out here, and neither are their protocols."

"You're starting to sound like Chakotay, B'Elanna," Janeway noted as she grabbed a padd off her desk. "We where just discussing colonization, actually, and I'd like you to take a look at these plans. Some of them require your area of expertise," she noted, quietly dismissing B'Elanna's argument as she handed the padd over.

"You're as much an engineer as I am, Captain."

"Firs off, you're The Chief Engineer, second, I'm not the one who's about to go stir crazy from being on maternity leave," she noted with a smile.

B'Elanna chuckled. "I thought it was Neelix's job to save our sanity, Captain," she gave, shaking her head. "I'll take a look at this, of course. But you should consider what I said," Torres noted as she stood, with effort.

"To your quarters, before I call the Doctor."

"Yes Ma'am," she stated before exiting the ready room and heading towards her and Tom's quarters.

* * *

**AN: **Input is loved. Also, if anyone has suggestions for what they'd like to see, I'm all ears. 


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later the ship was just hours away from orbiting their new home planet when Tom's commbadge chirped at him.

"Lieutenant Paris, might I recommend you make your way to Sickbay, post haste, so that your wife may fracture your hands, as opposed to my Sickbay?" came the Doctor's monotone voice, which was punctuated by a loud "TOM!" coming from B'Elanna.

This, of course, had Tom on his feet, pausing only long enough to gain permission from his captain.

"Go, Tom, the ship's in good hands. Let us know when Miral's born," Kathryn stated, dismissing the father-to-be, who promptly ran into the turbolift.

Beside Kathryn, Chakotay grinned. "I'll bet he's excited."

"That's not a bet I'll be taking you up on, the way he bolted out of here clearly states that he's ready to be a dad," Kathryn gave, looking around the bridge, to see all but Tuvok and Seven grinning like fools.

"Admiral Paris will be glad to see her in our next transmission," Chakotay noted, still grinning, stupidly.

"Chakotay, if you want, and you don't get kicked out, you can go offer your moral support," she stated, offering a laugh at one of the godfather's to be (the Doctor being the other).

"You should be speaking, Kathryn. I suspect that you're equally as excited as the rest of us, God-Mommy," Chakotay gave, snickering as he received a halfhearted glare from Janeway.

"Yeah, well, look who's talking, 'God-Daddy', someone has to be a good role model for the girl, and we know it won't be you," she gave.

After that the bridge fell into an anticipatory silence for several hours, awaiting any news about the Paris-Torres family. Several hours of waiting ensued until the Doctor's voice echoed with the information of Miral's birth onto the bridge. Once the information was received Kathryn signalled for Harry to open a ship-wide communication.

"Janeway to all hands. I have recently been informed that at 2132 hours Miral Paris-Torres was born, weighing six pounds and seven ounces. Congratulations go out to Tom and B'Elanna. Please allow the family time to rest and Tom's hands time to heal," she gave. "Janeway out."

Once the transmission had ended a mix of applause and laughter could be heard throughout the ship, inclusive of the bridge, where Chakotay simply laughed at the noise.

"Sounds like that went over well," he gave as he stood and headed towards the turbolift, Kathryn close behind, leaving Tuvok with the bridge.

"Deck five," Kathryn ordered of the 'lift.

Soon the two godparents stood in Sickbay with the happy family. Tom was still grinning like a fool as he sat with B'Elanna, who was holding Baby Miral in her arms, happily staring at the newborn.

"Congratulations Tom, B'Elanna," Kathryn spoke as she moved to uncharacteristically give Tom a hug, before looking at Miral. "She's gorgeous."

Chakotay nodded, clapping Tom on the back. "She is, she got that from her Mom, no doubt," he noted with a wink.

"Do you want to hold her, Captain?" the Chief Engineer asked. Upon receiving a small nod from Kathryn, B'Elanna handed the child to her godmother.

Kathryn looked at the girl as she held her, afraid she'd drop the child. At this Chakotay couldn't help but chuckle, coming up behind her.

"Relax, Kath, she won't bite, and, even if she did, she doesn't have any teeth," he stated, looking more at the infant than the woman holding her.

"Not yet, but remember, she's part Klingon," Torres noted, watching her commanding officers.

Tom grinned at this, holding his wife's hand possessively, while watching his daughter carefully.

"Come on, Chakotay, we should let the happy family rest," Janeway gave, handing Miral back to B'Elanna. "Congratulations, again, you two, make sure you let us know if you need anything. And, Tom, I don't want to see you on the bridge for at least a week," Kathryn ordered before exiting Sickbay.

Chakotay nodded his agreement. "If I see either of you trying to work between now and then I'll get Tuvok to attach a security detail to you two," he noted before following Kathryn out.

Once the Commander left Sickbay the family went back to admiring their baby girl. While, out in the hall, the godparents grinned.

"Admiral Paris will be excited to see Miral," Kathryn stated, yet again, receiving a nod from Chakotay.

"He will, I'm sure. Though, for now, I think it's time for bed. Don't we have a meeting with the Admiral tomorrow?" he enquired.

"Mmhmm. That and the families of the rest of the crew," she stated as she stepped into the turbolift, Chakotay right behind her. "Deck two," she commanded, causing the lift to come to life.

After stepping onto the deck two hall Chakotay escorted Janeway to her quarters. "Goodnight, Kath, see you bright and early in the morning," he gave, giving the captain a brief hug before heading to his own quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** A little shout out to Tayababy, who's constantly reviewing and giving me input.

Also, I still need a name for the planet, if anyone has any ideas.

* * *

The next morning found Janeway and Chakotay on the bridge at 0700 hours, anxiously awaiting the start of the last transmission. At 0800 the entirety of the senior staff had arrived. By 0810 the last of the reports where done and Janeway had stood in the middle of the bridge.

"Seeing as this is our last transmission to Starfleet, I'd like to make a few minor changes before we get started," she stated, receiving looks of confusion from most of her crew, save Tuvok and Chakotay. "First of all," she looked at Ensign Kim. "Harry, seven years of loyal duty has spoke volumes," she walked towards her Chief Operations officers and added a hollowed out pip to his solid one. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Kim," she gave to an absolutely beaming Harry Kim, no longer 'Ensign Eager', he now took the roll of 'Lieutenant Loyal'.

Kathryn then turned to look at B'Elanna, who she'd specifically asked to come to the bridge, with Tom. "Lieutenant Torres, you've served this crew valiantly as Chief Engineer," she noted, as Chakotay moved to the new mom and replaced her old rank bar with that of a lieutenant commander. "Congratulations to you, as well, B'Elanna," she noted, before Chakotay took over with the mini-speech making.

"Lieutenant Paris, you have been the proverbial thorn in my side since the day I met you, I think that's why we're promoting you, Lieutenant Commander," he stated, causing Janeway to laugh and Tom to take on an impish grin as Chakotay replaced Paris' rank bar as well.

"Tuvok, my conscience since the day we met," Kathryn gave, stepping forward and replacing Tuvok's hollowed out pip with a solid one. "We've been calling you 'Commander' for awhile now, I'm pleased to make it official," she noted, and was slightly taken aback when the new commander gave her a hug.

"It has been an honour to serve under you, Captain," he noted, before returning to his station.

Kathryn nodded. "You have the bridge, Tuvok. Chakotay and I have a few more surprises to attend to. Lieutenant Commanders Torres and Paris, take your daughter home. You all know when to be in Astrometrics," was given as the two parents, Miral, as well as the commanding officers left the bridge.

By 0900, when the transmissions where scheduled to start, the pair had finished the promotions. Some of the more notable one's included Sam Wildman to lieutenant junior grade, as well as Susan Nicolleti to lieutenant commander. Seven of Nine, although not a Starfleet officer, was given a provisional rank of lieutenant. Seven was the last promotion, occurring just before the transmission from Starfleet came through, ensuring the Captain and Commander would be present in Astrometrics on time.

"Good morning, Admiral," Janeway greeted, with Chakotay at her side, Seven at the con.

"Good morning, Katie. Have you settled on a place to colonize?" the admiral enquired, receiving a nod from Janeway.

"We have, Seven is sending the coordinates to you as we speak," she stated, looking at the woman she had all but raised.

"Transmission sent, Captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Janeway acknowledged, waiting for Owen to acknowledge receiving the coordinates.

"Ahh, here they are," he quickly glanced over the report that was sent with the coordinates. "Looks like a nice place, Captain, very hospitable," he offered.

"Thank you," she responded, smiling a bit. "I hope Starfleet doesn't mind, but we made a few rank changes. I felt it a suitable thing to do before the last transmission, and in light of everything this crew has done," she stated.

"Of course, Captain, you'll send the updated information to Starfleet?"

"Yes, Admiral, I will. Before I do that, however, I believe your son and daughter-in-law want to see you," Janeway gave, stepping away from the screen so that Paris and Torres could see the admiral, Tom holding his daughter.

"Hi, Dad," Tom greeted, holding Miral up. "B'El and I would like you to meet Miral Paris-Torres," he stated as Owen looked at the infant.

"She's beautiful, Tom, 'Lanna," he noted, smiling. "Hi, Miral, hi, I'm your grandpa, Cutie," he said in a cooing voice as he grinned, before looking up at the parents. "I see that Kathryn promoted the two of you," he said with a nod of his head.

B'Elanna nodded. "She did, Dad. Tom really deserved it."

Tom smiled. "She did too, Pops. B'El's held this ship together, somehow, over the last seven years. She'll do a good job on the planet too," he gave smiling.

Their conversation continued for the allotted fifteen minutes before the admiral let them go.

Lieutenant Kim entered Astrometrics as the Paris' left. At the same time as he entered the Kim family came into view. As this family appeared Kathryn, Chakotay and Seven left Astrometrics.

Each crewmember was allotted fifteen minutes to talk to their family, inclusive of Seven. When her turn arrived she stood outside of Astrometrics, attired in the blue uniform of a science officer, her pips carefully placed on her collar.

"Seven?" Kathryn questioned, eyeing the lieutenant.

"Sorry, Captain, I think I am… anxious? I have never talked to the Hansen family," she responded. "Captain, I would appreciate it if you would lend me y our moral support," she requested.

"Of course, Seven. Lead the way," Janeway motioned, before following Seven of Nine in.

The meeting was uneventful, though easier for Seven and her aunt than for the other crewmembers and their families, as Seven had been estranged from her family since her assimilation, several years ago.

The next meeting to occur was between Chakotay, his younger sister and her daughter. This conversation, like the rest, was done in private, as Kathryn and Seven stepped out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later it was Kathryn's turn. She left instructions with Seven to join her in the allotted time. When she did step into Astrometrics Chakotay's sister was still on the screen, where she grinned upon seeing the Captain.

"Captain Janeway," she greeted.

Chakotay turned and smiled. "Captain, I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Sekaya, and her daughter, Taya," he gave, smiling. "She wanted to meet you, sorry Kath."

"That's okay, Chak," she responded, turning to look at the screen. "It's a pleasure to meet you, both of you," Janeway greeted.

The Native woman smiled. "You too, Captain. Now I'll let you go, I think your family is anxious to see you," she gave before offering a goodbye to Chakotay. "Oh, Captain, look after my brother for me, okay?"

"Of course, I'll do my best to keep him in one piece," she offered, just as Sekaya left the view, infant in her arms , only to have the Janeway's step into view.

"KATIE!" Phoebe screeched at her older sister, holding her four-year-old daughters hand, her infant son in the arms of Gretchen Janeway.

"Hi Phoebe, Mom. Hi Kate," she greeted of the girl, who'd been given her name. "And who's the little one?" she questioned.

"This is Edward, Phoebe named him for your father," the eldest Janeway gave.

"Hi, Edward," Kathryn gave, smiling at the boy, who looked at the screen in wonder.

"That must be your oh-so-handsome First Officer," Phoebe interrupted, grinning. "Chakotay, right?"

"Hi, Phoebe, Mrs. Janeway," the commander greeted.

"Oh, call me Gretchen, Chakotay, no point in calling me anything else when I'll probably never see you again. Phoebe's right, though, you are handsome," was noted, causing the oldest Janeway daughter to blush.

"Mother…" she gave, causing Seven to chuckle in the background.

"Who do I hear in the background there, Honey?"

"That's Seven of Nine, Mom," Janeway answered, motioning Seven forward.

"Seven? Oh a pleasure you meet you, Katie's told us so much about you. You're a lovely young woman, Sweetie."

Seven gave a friendly enough smile to the Janeway. "Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet the Captain's family," the former Borg gave before moving back out of view.

Kathryn smiled at this. "She's been a wonderful addition to the crew. I've taken joy out of watching her grow," she told her family.

Her family, in turn, smiled back. "I see that, Katie," her mom stopped and looked to the side, out of view of the screen. "Oh, Admiral Paris is back, we should be going," Gretchen said.

"Bye Mom, I love you. You too, Pheebs, give the kids a hug for me, and take care of Maggie for me too. Tell her love her and miss her, take care of the puppies too," she gave, misting up as she said her final farewell to her biological family, and, in Edwards case, her first and only hello.

"We will, Katie," Phoebe said, both her and her mother getting teary eyed as well. "Chakotay, you take care of her for us, okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Always, Phoebe, take care of those kids of yours, I'll keep Kath in line," he responded.

The Janeway family nodded before leaving the screen, only for Admiral Paris to take their place.

"Admiral, the change in ranks have been sent to Starfleet," Kathryn stated, recovering from her teary farewell.

Owen nodded at this. "There are a few changes Starfleet has decided to make, Captain. We've decided that, in all future records, you will be noted as Admiral Janeway. It's an official promotion, Kathryn, though Voyager will always be your ship, your baby. Also, all of the provisional ranks will be honoured, and given the same rank within Starfleet," he paused to let this sink in. "Finally, Commander Chakotay, after much prodding, you will be officially promoted, by Starfleet, to Captain. Though I doubt this would have occurred if you where to be returning to Earth, it's being done now. You all earned it," he stated, smiling at the two.

"Thank you, Admiral," the pair said in unison.

"You're welcome Admiral, Captain. I should probably say my farewells. If, when, Starfleet makes it out to that neck of the woods we'll bring supplies for you," he noted. "Goodbye. Live long and prosper, as the Vulcan's say."

"Goodbye, Admiral. You too," Janeway said, holding up her right hand in the Vulcan symbol for 'live long and prosper'.

Chakotay smiled and offered a farewell in the language of his people before offering a translation.

"Take care of that group, Katie, it's a good crew you have there," Paris said. "Paris, and Starfleet, out," he said, just before the screen to Starfleet went out for the final time.

Before the pair left Astrometrics they started a ship-wide transmission informing the crew of everything the admiral had said, except their own promotions.

* * *

**TBC**

Enjoy. More chapters are on their way and in the writing as you read this.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn and Chakotay made their way back to the bridge once all the transmissions where done. The pair made a quick detour, however, stopping so that Janeway could add another pip to her collar and for Chakotay to change his rank bar, electing to keep the provisional bars given to them seven years prior. Once that task was completed they made their way back to the bridge, hand in hand, slowly tearing down the wall of protocols that Kathryn had so carefully put up between them. Upon entering the bridge the pair smiled, Chakotay's grin grew broader when Kathryn didn't disentangle her hand from his, fortunately for them Tom wasn't there.

"Before the final transmission ended Admiral Paris sent us the plans for, well, a memorial of sorts, in Voyagers honour. A museum, actually. Since they found out that we wouldn't be returning, Starfleet's been working to be able to send us the final plans for it," she noted, referring to the padd in her free hand. "Voyager is to be re-created, with holo-emitters of the crew at our usual stations, inclusive of Baby Miral," Janeway noted. "I'll make sure you all have a copy of their plans," Janeway smiled at the staff on the bridge.

Tuvok nodded slightly as Janeway finished her speech. "I will be interested to see that, Admiral," the Vulcan noted, being the first to see the extra pip on the former captain's collar.

This, naturally, drew the attention of the rest of the bridge crew, who eyed their Captain's, and Commander's, collars.

Harry was the first to speak up. "Congratulations Admiral, Captain," Lieutenant Loyal stated with his boyish grin.

"Thank you, Harry," Chakotay gave, eyeing the crew, who'd had a long day. Looking towards the 'lift he noted that the next shift was ready to take their turn manning the bridge.

"Alpha shift, go home," Janeway said, dismissing the senior staff. She and Chakotay watched the rotation occur before, they too, left the bridge, her hand still firmly held in his.

After exiting the turbolift, on deck two, Chakotay's hand slid from the small of Kathryn's back to settle around her waist. "Admiral Janeway," he said, "it sounds good, Kath," the Captain stated with a smile.

"It does, too bad that I have every intention of doing away with ranks once we're settled. Presuming the crew agrees," she gave, shrugging as they stopped outside her quarters.

"Dinner tomorrow, Kath, no getting out of it, Admiral," Chakotay stated with a wink.

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"You bet it is, Kath," he responded. "Just one question, about these protocols of yours. There's no Starfleet out here, and we're not going back…" he trailed off, watching her intently.

Janeway temporarily got lost in the intensity of Chakotay's gaze before she shook her head to drag herself back to reality. "You have a very valid point, Comm… Captain," she faltered. "B'Elanna told me the same thing, and I think that it would only be fair to myself, and to the rest of the crew, I few dismissed those protocols as unnecessary, perhaps even a hindrance to us, as we try to survive on our new world," she gave as an answer.

Chakotay gave the woman a lopsided grin. "Good night, Kath, see you tomorrow," he noted as an answer.

"Night Chakotay," was her response before she slipped into her quarters, where she got ready for bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The crew wasn't ready to start prepping the planet for colonization for several more days after the ship achieved orbit around their new home. Many crewmembers thought that this may have been due to reluctance on the Admirals part to ground her first, and last, command. By the time they where ready to start preparations the entire ship had heard about Janeway's and Chakotay's promotions. Many congratulations where offered to the slowly developing couple as they enlisted Harry's help in preparing a farewell dinner, to be held in time to say good-bye to their space faring days, at least temporarily.

The crew had been split into teams, based on their shifts, to go down to the surface and work on the construction that was necessary. The 'captain' for each shift being in charge of supervising the work and reporting progress back to the Admiral and Captain. Delta Shift was the first group to go down, Gamma took the next shift, with Alpha next, and finally Beta. This set-up allowed each team one full shift between bridge duty and their planet side work. Within each team there where sub-teams, like what was present on the ship. The engineering crew became one team, their leads reported to B'Elanna. Security was another team, their lead reporting to Tuvok, and so on. Even Naomi Wildman got into helping, though she stayed close to Neelix, helping him stockpile and prepare foodstuffs for their new life. If she wasn't with Neelix while on the planet she stuck near Lieutenant Wildman, who was always available to her daughter.

There was a certain amount of trepidation amongst the crew, trepidation mixed with a level of anxiousness and excitement. They where excited at the prospect of a new life, planet side, though none had lived on a planet in seven years, or, in Naomi and Miral's cases, they'd never lived on a planet.

It was expected that the planet side preparations would take several weeks to complete. Preparations on Voyager where expected to take equally as long. The crew's replicator rations where marginally increased, to allow crewmembers to replicate necessary items. Along with those changes Neelix had elected to spend half of his day on the planet, carefully tending to the garden he and Naomi had started from seeds and plants cultivated in Hydroponics.

B'Elanna, one ready to return to work, busied herself with tinkering with the Doctor's holo-emitters so that they had a longer range. She had proudly reported at the last staff meeting that she should be able to boost their range by about twenty percent, without affecting the Doc's holo-matrix. The Doctor, of course, was pleased with this information. After B'Elanna gave that report Neelix noted that the garden was well on its way to full productivity, with young Miss Wildman's help, of course.

Tuvok made note that a perimeter around the to be colony had been secured, just in case. All in all things where running as smoothly as could be expected, with only a few minor glitches getting in the way.

By the end of their third week orbiting the planet shelters where built and ready for use. They where upscale homes, each set up to be permanent residents. They'd also found a long-term way to purify and transport water into the little village from the nearby river that flowed out into the ocean. B'Elanna had also set up the spare holo-emitters in the 'sickbay' on the planet. Eventually everything required to keep the Doc up and running would be transferred planet side.

The crew was unconcerned with a means of communication, as it would be a small colony, they would worry about it when the need arose. The senior staff continued going over what needed to be done, which included the issue of schooling for the children. All agreed that this was a good idea, the only question pertained as to who would educate the children. They didn't get any further, their thoughts where interrupted by the klaxon sounding in their ears, or so it seemed.

"Intruder Alert! All hands to battle stations! Security to… umm… deck two, not the tur… the bridge!" came the frantic voice of the ensign manning the bridge, though he hadn't finished by the time the senior staff had arrived. At the same time that the senior staff stepped onto the bridge the turbolift doors opened, the crews phasers drawn on the intruder.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Seeing as I just hit the 20th chapter, I'd like to reiterate the fact that I _do not_ own Star Trek: Voyager or any of it's characters, except for Phoebe Janeway's kids (Katie and Edward) or Chakotay's niece, Taya. I would also like to say that I thank all of you for your reviews so far, especially Tayababy for her constant feedback.

Finally, I still need a planet name, if anyone has any ideas.

* * *

The senior staff just stared, mouths agape, as they lowered their phasers. Janeway was the first to come to her senses. The Admiral motioned for the 'intruder' to join her in her ready room.

"Janeway to Neelix," she said, tapping her commbadge once she was in her ready room.

"Yes, Admiral?" Neelix enquired.

"Neelix, I would appreciate it if you would join me in my ready room, immediately."

"Aye aye, Admiral, I'm on my way," he stated. The Talaxian was true to his word and was standing outside the Admiral's door within minutes.

"Come in, Neelix," Janeway answered, causing the doors to swish open. This resulted in Neelix stepping in to se a blond woman facing the window.

"Admiral?" he questioned, eyeing the woman curiously, there was something familiar about her. The blond woman chose this moment to turn around and flash Neelix a bright smile. "Kes!" he greeted, half in question, half in excitement.

"Hi, Neelix," Kes said as she walked towards the Talaxian, only to wrap him in a hug.

"Kes?" he questioned, pulling away from her so that he could examine her, from her wavy blond locks to her bright blue eyes. "I've missed you, Kes," he stated, once satisfied, before squishing her in a hug.

"Neelix, you're squishing me," Kes answered with a laugh and smile.

All Neelix could do was grin, stupidly, before Janeway turned to the two. "You're free to go if you choose. Perhaps you can update Kes on our current status, Neelix," she gave. The pair immediately nodded and left the ready room, arm in arm.

A few minutes later Kathryn stepped onto the bridge. "Well? What's everyone looking at? It's only Kes," she noted with a grin. "It's not like we haven't seen her before."

The bridge crew offered a collective chuckle as they returned to their stations. Kathryn waited for her crew to settle before she made her way to her chair, giving Chakotay a smile as she sat.

Chakotay smiled back and clasped Janeway's hand in his over the console. "It's always nice to see a friendly face around here," he noted, grinning.

Kathryn nodded in response. "Yes, it is, especially when it's Kes'," she gave before returning her attention to the silence of the bridge, save for the occasional beeping of a console. All in all, though, Kes' return was the only surprise for the Alpha Shift that day, leaving the rest of it uneventful, and thereby causing it to pass slowly. So slow, in fact, that a rush of relief filled the bridge once Kathryn dismissed the crew, who promptly dispersed to go their separate ways before they where scheduled to meet up on the planet.

The command pair went straight to the Mess Hall, hoping to find Neelix occupying his domain. Which he was, with Kes at his side, discussing the last few years apart.

"Kes, Neelix, how are you doing?" Kathryn enquired.

"We're good Capta… Admiral, I mean. Congratulations," Kes responded, motioning for the pair to join them.

"Kes, please, call me Kathryn," she noted as both she and the Captain took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Kathryn," Kes answered, before she paused, taking a breath. "Kathryn, I was wondering if I could return to Voyager?" Kes asked, sipping quietly at her Leola root tea. "The crew, I mean, I know you're colonizing the planet."

"Kes," Kathryn began, looking at the woman. "We'd love to have you back. I know the Doctor will be glad to see you," the Admiral responded.

"Thank you, again, Kathryn, and I'll be glad to help the Doctor again. I've missed working with him. I've heard that Tom's been his assistant, but I suspect that he's going to be busy with his daughter for a bit now," she offered, smiling.

Chakotay and Kathryn both managed to chuckle at this, amused. "Welcome back, Kes," Chakotay stated. "I'm sure you'll let the crew know you're home, particularly the Doctor."

"I'll be sure to visit the Doctor before anyone else. I doubt he'd appreciate being the last to know," she gave, finishing her tea. "Actually," Kes stood, "I should go do that now," the young woman patted Neelix's arm before exiting the Mess Hall, on her way to Sickbay.

"I'd almost like to be a bug on the wall in that room," Chakotay, noted with a little shake of his head.

"I don't, we'll know what happened, eventually," Janeway chipped in before giving a smile to the happier than usual chef. "Come on, Chakotay, let's leave Neelix to his bliss," she said, standing and patting Neelix on his shoulder before both she and Chakotay exited the room, heading towards Chakotay's quarters for the previously promised dinner.

* * *

**TBC** Of course. 


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Sorry this one took me so long to get up... various thunderstorms have kept me off the computer for a few days.

* * *

At 0830 the next day all of the crewmembers found a new message waiting for them from the Admiral and Captain. Upon reading it they would see that the pair where asking every person on the ship to let them know who they did, and did not, want as neighbours on the planet. The command team requested to have this information by the end of the week, so that the living arrangements could be made. All of the houses had been made the same size, though there was enough room for expansion if the need arose.

"Once the living arrangements are made the crew can start moving their belongings," was given by Janeway, who sat with Chakotay, in her ready room, going over the layout of the colony.

"I suspect that Harry and the Paris-Torres brood won't mind being neighbours," she noted with a light shrug.

"You're probably right, we can tentatively make them neighbours, presuming they don't have any arguments with it," he noted as Kathryn input the information into the padd.

Chakotay took a look at his own padd, now containing the same information as Kathryn's. The colony was laid out in a circular pattern, with the Mess Hall and School at the center of the circle. "Though we should probably leave the rest until we get all the information in."

Janeway nodded her approval of Chakotay's assessment. "Good idea, Captain," she responded with a smile as she finished examining her padd, before setting it on the table, beside her coffee. "Where do you want to live, Captain? Near Tom and B'Elanna?"

Chakotay laughed. "Kathryn, we're going to be closer to the whole of the crew down there than we are up here," he stated. "Though I think I'd like to keep my current neighbours. Tom, B'Elanna, and you, of course," he gave with a grin.

"Hmm, I'm pretty fond of my next door neighbour as well, I think I'll ask to keep him," Janeway gave as she polished off her coffee, trying to retain a serious expression.

"If he asks for you too, you may just have a neighbour," Chakotay stated, flirting with the Admiral slightly.

It was at this point, however, that the pair where interrupted. "Kim to Admiral Janeway," her commbadge beeped, startling Kathryn slightly.

Tapping her commbadge she responded. "Janeway here, Lieutenant."

"Admiral, Alpha team is ready to transport down, we're just waiting for you and the Captain."

"Thank you, Harry, I'll tell the Captain and we'll be right there. Janeway out," she tapped her commbadge and the pair exited her ready room, only to wind up in the Transporter Room a few minutes later.

"Everything's waiting for us, Admiral," Tuvok stated, as the two stepped onto the transporter pad. "The rest of Alpha Shift is planet side as well, we just await your command."

"Thank you, Commander," Janeway turned her attention to the transporter chief. "Energize, Lieutenant," she ordered, only just getting the words out before they shimmered off the ship and onto the planet.

Once on the surface Kathryn stepped to the front of the crowd, causing the crew to fall silent. "First, I'd like to congratulate every one of you," she started. "We've completed a lost in the last month, but there's still lots of work to do before we're ready to colonize," the Admiral gave in her commanding voice. "We're going to start moving things into the Mess Hall, School House and Sickbay today, forgive the Doctor if he starts to get mad for any work done while he's not around," she gave with a chuckle before carrying on. "Next week I hope to have the crew moving their personal affects into their accommodations," that was her goal for the next week.

A subdued cheer rose from the crowd at the announcement, which Kathryn allowed to die down before she continued. "You all have your assignments. Let's get to it," she ordered, before making her way towards Chakotay.

The crew dispersed, about one third moving to the pile of things to move into the School House, another third towards the pile for the Mess Hall, and the last third to move the items belonging to Sickbay.

The crew broke for lunch at 1200 hours, having been hard at work for several hours, with frequent water breaks before then. It was an increasingly warm day, causing many of the crew to have taken off their jackets, leaving just their tank tops between them and the heat of the open air. A few of the male crew had discarded the grey tops as well, and where now attending to their work bare chested, this included Chakotay, who was proving to be quite the distraction for Kathryn, not that she was about to ask him to cover up.

B'Elanna, however, wasn't beyond making a comment. "Hey, Old Man, don't look now, but I think you're providing a distraction for some of the crew," she noted with a wink.

"What are you talking about, B'Elanna?" he questioned the engineer, genuinely curious.

"Chakotay, just in case you haven't noticed, a certain Admiral has definitely made note that you're strutting around topless," Torres gave with a laugh, causing Chakotay to turn towards Janeway, who quickly averted her eyes back to her work. Chakotay simple chuckled when he saw that and shook his head.

Kathryn, meanwhile, shook her head and returned to her work, determined to stay focused. This was achieved, with a fair bit of difficulty, for the next few hours. At that point Kathryn straightened and wiped her hand across her forehead.

"Alright, everyone prepare for beam out. I expect everyone to go visit the Doctor once you've made it to the ship," she stated before tapping her commbadge. "Janeway to Voyager."

"Voyager here, Admiral."

"Alpha Team is ready to beam up, Lieutenant," Janeway said.

"Yes, Ma'am, we'll start bringing the crew up right away," was the response she got.

"Good, Janeway out," she ended the transmission and dismissed the crew to relax while they awaited beam out.

The crew didn't have to wait long to be returned to the ship. Within half an hour the last of the Alpha Shift had been beamed aboard.

* * *

**AN: **This is the part where I ask you for input on the name of the planet, or, more, a vote. 

The options I've come up with are 'Tierra Nueva', 'Terre Nouveau', 'Terra Nuovo', or 'Terra Novus'. Though I'm open to other suggestions.


	22. Chapter 22

By the end of that same week the command team had the required information. The two beamed down to the surface on a rest day for the crew. During the week they had made nameplates for each house with the last name of every crewmember etched into them.

"Alright," Janeway started. "The Paris-Torres brood," she gave putting up the Torres nameplate, Chakotay settled the Paris nameplate below it.

"Harry Kim," the captain said, "goes next to them," he put up Harry's nameplate to the left of the Paris-Torres home.

"You're on the other side," Janeway referred to her padd before putting up the 'Chakotay' sign.

Chakotay took the next plaque. "And you're beside me," he stated with a lopsided grin as he positioned the sign appropriately.

"Tuvok is on the other side of me, Seven in the house behind him," she gave. "Icheb to one side of Seven and the Doctor is to the left of her. Sam and Naomi on the Doc's other side, than Neelix, and Kes beside him," and so they continued for the next few hours as they finished the living arrangements of the crew. They managed to put everyone with neighbours they wanted, for the most part.

When they where finally finished they returned to the ship, looking darker than when they left, or at least Kathryn did. Though the Admiral looked more like she'd been burned than tanned.

"One step closer. Soon the crew will start moving their belongings down there. We'll leave the ship… ground her," she gave with a small sigh as the pair made their way to Kathryn's quarters.

Just as Chakotay had turned around and was about to walk away, Kathryn stopped him. The Admiral uttered words she had often said, but never with that particular tone.

"Are you coming in, Chakotay?" she questioned.

"As your first officers, Kath, or as your friend?" he enquired.

"As my friend, Chakotay, my closest friend," she stated, stepping out of the doorway so that Chakotay could enter, which he did.

"You're not ready for this, are you Katie?" he questioned, looking around her quarters, of which nothing had been packed to leave.

"It's not like we're abandoning the ship, Chakotay, she'll b there if we forget anything," Janeway noted unconvincingly as she replicated dinner, being the terrible cook she knows she is.

"You just don't want to leave space, Katie. None of us really do. We've been in space for seven years, calling Voyager home. We're making a new home, Kath. A new home with a diverse culture. Klingon's, Vulcan's, Humans, two former Borg, an Occampan, Talaxian and K'tarian. Imagine what the children will look like in a few generations. Pointed ears, head ridges and horns," he winked at Kathryn. "This is not the end, Kath, it's a whole new beginning. Not many people get to do this," Chakotay stated, wrapping his arm around Kathryn's shoulder, tugging her close, under the guise of reassuring her. He was, however, slightly startled when Janeway didn't pull away, instead she rested her head on his shoulder. Dinner was, at least temporarily, forgotten.

Dinner probably would have been forgotten for longer, if Kathryn's stomach hadn't started to grumble. Chakotay simply gave a chuckle on hearing, and feeling, this before leaning over and grabbing their plates. He handed Kathryn hers before digging into his meal. "You'll have to learn to cook, Kath, we won't have the replicators that much longer."

"No, I'll just visit you for dinner, Captain, we will be neighbours, remember," Janeway stated. "I'll learn how to make coffee from coffee beans."

To this Chaktotay laughed. "One day, Kath, no matter how many coffee beans you replicate, there won't be anymore coffee. What will you do then?"

"I'll make you suffer through my withdrawals with me, Chakotay," she noted stubbornly.

Chakotay chuckled and nodded his head. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Kath," he noted as he finished his dinner and leaned back in the couch.

Kathryn simply rolled her eyes. "You think you know me so well, Chakotay?" she questioned, setting her now empty dinner plate on the table in front of them, next to the captain's. "One day, Captain, I'll do something you're not expecting," Janeway pointed out in a somewhat smug manner.

"Promise?" he enquired, only to receive a swat on his arm from the Admiral.

"Chakotay!"

"Yes?" he enquired with the most innocent grin he could manage.

"I'm going to have to start calling you Paris, if you keep this up."

"Then you should make it official, Katie, because I'm having way too much fun with this."

"With what, Chakotay?" she questioned, only slightly curious, sure she knew the answer.

"With this, Kath. With us," he replied, stepping over the line he'd been toeing for years.

"With us, Chakotay? Is there an 'us' to have fun with?"

"I certainly hope so, Kath, if not now than later, in the future," he noted, looking down at his feet.

"You would be willing to wait for who knows ho long, Chakotay, for me to decide that there should be an 'us'?" the woman started. "Chakotay…"

"Kathryn, I've waited and I'll keep waiting. I'll wait until you let there be an 'us'," he answered, causing Janeway to offer a slight nod, sitting back into the couch.

"I'll let you know when you can stop waiting," the woman noted, linking her hand with his, resulting in a smile etching across Chakotay's features, a twinkle in his eyes.

All he could do was smile at Kathryn, knowing that there was a possibility of them being together. Silently, in the back of his head, he held a glimmer of hope that her voice held more than a possibility. Chakotay gently tugged Kathryn closer to him, expecting resistance, which he got. Feeling her tension pick up he stopped, he knew that he was testing boundaries today, a lot of boundaries.

Janeway looked at her first officer and friend. Seeing the twinkle in his dark eyes dim slightly she squeezed his hand and shifted so that she could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Chakotay," she whispered.

"For what?" he questioned, wrapping an arm about her, resisting the urge to pull her closer.

"For waiting, Chakotay. It's hard, getting used to not having Starfleet protocols to hide behind," Kathryn responded, nestled comfortably into his side.

"I promised your family that I'd look after you, Katie, and, if nothing else, I'm a man of my word," Chakotay noted, looking at the auburn hair of the woman in his arms.

"You're more than that. You're my best friend, first officer, and the person who's spent seven years helping me keep my sanity… I could go on, but I think you get the point."

Chakotay nodded against her head. "You don't need to carry on, Kath," he said, looking down in time to see her stifle a yawn. "Though you do need to go to bed," he tried to free himself, but the Admiral would not budge. "Kath, come on," he gave, half-heartedly, before he opted to carry her to her sleeping chambers.

Once he'd gotten Kathryn settled he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight… Beautiful," he said, presuming the Admiral was already asleep, but a mumbled 'Night, Chakotay' proved that thought to be, at least partially, wrong.

With a shake of his head he told the computer to turn the lights off and went to his own quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **When I use the word 'slow' remember... seven years is a _long _time. (randomly, the little line thingy isn't working for me to seperate things right now, so the JC's will have to do.)

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The next day Kathryn had been verbally cornered by the Doctor before she'd even made it to the bridge.

"Admiral, I was on the surface this morning," the EMH noted. "I saw that you gave me a home," he couldn't help but smile.

"Of course we did, Doctor, you're a valued member of this crew, you've earned your own home," she stated.

"I'm touched, Admiral, I truly am. Thank you."

"Don't, Doctor, we should have set up quarters for you seven years ago. We just thought it was about time, and could only guess who your neighbours should be, since you never told us who you wanted," Kathryn said with a grin before letting the Doc go so she could get to the bridge.

Once on the bridge she received the reports, starting with Harry and finishing with Chakotay. The Admiral nodded her head she listened to each officer. "Good, glad to hear we're still running at our usual efficiency," she responded before turning her attention back to Harry. "Lieutenant Kim, how are the preparations for that party going?" she enquired

"They're completed, Admiral. The program is ready whenever you say," the former ensign stated. "I had help, of course, when Tom was able to pull himself from Miral."

"I don't doubt that in the least, Harry, and I'm sure the two of you did a wonderful job," the woman responded, looking about the bridge quietly. Her gaze floated to each station within her sight, remembering the officer who once manned each position that would never see the surface of their new home. She counted the number of times Tom's station has needed repair, which B'Elanna had done nearly ever time. She remembered New Earth, her life there with Chakotay. Her thoughts continued along similar lines, recalling the past, until she felt Chakotay's hand on hers.

"Voyager to Janeway, you in there, Admiral?" she heard him has in a whisper as she turned her head to face him.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready to leave, Chakotay," she stated, gently squeezing his hand. "Harry," the Admiral raised her voice so that the ops officer could hear her. "Tomorrow at 2000 hours, expect to have the program up and running. You're in charge of making sure we all know the dress code," was given, receiving a nod from Harry.

"Tom, how're Miral and B'Elanna doing?" she questioned of the pilot.

"They're good, Admiral. Miral's got her mom's lungs," Tom gave with a laugh, which caused the rest of the crew to laugh.

"That was never in question, Tom," Janeway gave, "just so long as your neighbours don't mind her vocals."

"Nah, Harry'll be there to help, or get in the way, and Chakotay'll probably spend most of his time at your place," the pilot responded, not daring to look at either of the two sitting in the center of the bridge. Tom knew he was receiving the 'evil eye' from at least one of them.

"Paris…" came the warning voice of Chakotay.

"Shutting up, Sir."

"You know, Paris, you say those words an awful lot, lately."

"I have every intention of stopping, once the Admiral says we can stop using ranks," the pilot responded.

The command team just smirked at Tom's back before Kathryn made her way to her ready room. Once inside she replicated some coffee before sitting down to take a look at the constantly growing pile of padds. The pile was full of the usual reports that she'd looked at for the last seven years. Accompanying those pads were the one's that informed her as to the status of the planet side preparations. Upon first glance at the pile she simply offered a sigh. The Admiral knew that one day, soon, she wouldn't see these reports anymore, both a sad and joyous thought. She shrugged this thought off, however, and dived into the mountain, of sorts.

And hour and one half later her door chimed, only to let Chakotay in on her command. "Captain?" she enquired.

"Thought I'd offer you a hand, Admiral," he responded, standing semi at attention.

"And?"

"And… if I didn't leave Tom would be floating around in space," Chakotay filled in.

Janeway laughed. "At ease, Chakotay, make yourself comfortable," she gave, immediately regretting her words when she saw the mischievous twinkle in Chakotay's dark eyes.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Kathryn, not unless you mean it," he stated, stepping around the desk.

Kathryn spun her chair around so that she was facing Chakotay, as he now stood behind her desk. "Chakotay?" she questioned, looking up at her first officer.

Chakotay smiled as he placed his hands on the desk behind her, one hand on either side of the Admiral. He was ready for a butt-kicking, earned by his forwardness. "I'm prepared for you to throw me in the brig, Kathryn, I probably deserve it," he stated as he prepared to take a few steps back, possibly right out the door.

"Chakotay, we said…"

"…That I'd wait for you? I'm still waiting, Kath. Waiting for you to ask me to hold you, to keep you warm when it's cold," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her cheek.

Her eyes closed momentarily before they fluttered open again. "I do want you to hold me, Chakotay. I want you to keep me warm at night, but I need you to give me time," she stated in a husky tone.

He nodded, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Take your time, Katie," he gave before leaning forward. He paused mere inches from her, to give Kathryn a chance to stop him, but she didn't. He finished leaning forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips before straightening up. "Now, how about I help you with those reports?" he asked the slightly stunned woman.

She managed a nod before opened her mouth to speak. "Sounds like a plan to me," she answered, trying not to blush or sound too flustered.

With that the two of them finished up the pile of reports. It was a slightly awkward arrangement, though nothing they couldn't work through.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**AN: **And, finally, a planet name has been decided on, you should see it in a few chapters as I try to hurry up and get this done :D


	24. Chapter 24

The next day all but flew by as the crew got ready for the party. The dress code was swimwear, and they where all under orders from Lieutenant Commander Kim to leave the ranks at the door, even the Admiral and Captain.

Harry had been given the reigns as to the scheduling for the necessary crew during the party. He had scheduled the minimum number of people required, allowing each person scheduled two hours at the festivities. Kim had also ensured that neither Chakotay or Kathryn where working during the event.

By 1945 hours all of those planning to be at the party for 2000 hours had all been dismissed and where getting ready. This included both Captain and Admiral. The two quickly returned to their individual quarters where they attired themselves in their recently replicated swimsuits. Once they'd finished the captain escorted Janeway to Holodeck One.

Just outside the Holodeck Chakotay turned and looked at Kathryn. "After you," he offered, motioning towards the door.

She simply shook her head and took hold of his hand. "With me, Captain, not after me," she stated.

"They'll talk," Chakotay noted.

"When don't they talk?" the Admiral questioned.

Chakotay simply laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I thought you wanted to take this slow?"

"Walking into a room together, after seven years, is slow, Chakotay," she responded as they stepped onto the Holodeck.

Unlike the last time Kathryn walked into a party, the crowd didn't fall silent. Tom, however, had to give his input as the black clad Admiral joined his group, Chakotay still at her side.

"Nice suit," Paris noted, although she had a sarong wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, Tom," Janeway responded politely as she felt Chakotay's arm tighten, somewhat possessively, around her.

Along with her blue skirt, the Admiral was adorned in a black suit with a modest halter style top and no back. A pair of strings tied together just under her shoulder blades, at the small of her back, kept the suit fitted to her. Chakotay, for his part, had on a black pair of swim trunks and a white tank top. Most of the males where dressed In a similar fashion to the Captain, while the swimsuits that the female crew wore where as different as their individual personalities.

B'Elanna walked up to Kathryn, having opted for a light weight dress, as opposed to the traditional beach wear. "Kathryn, I didn't know you'd taken to wearing arm candy," the engineer stated with a wink as she peered at Chakotay.

"B'Elanna, I'm not arm candy," the Captain stated.

"You've been spending way too much time with Tom, B'Elanna," Janeway chipped in.

"He is my husband, who should I spend all my time with?" she responded. "Besides, you are good looking, Old Man. You look good on Kathryn's arm too," she gave with another wink.

"B'Elanna…" the two said in unison.

Torres held up a hand, the other keeping firm hold of little Miral. "Right, I got it, no picking on the cute couple till they've gone public."

"B'Elanna!" the pair repeated.

The engineer simple managed a laugh before she retreated to her husband's arms.

Chakotay simply smiled at the retreating engineers back before pulling Kathryn tighter. In doing so he also pulled her closer to the waters edge.

Upon feeling the wet sand under foot Kathryn struggled, trying to squirm away from Chakotay. She was unsuccessful, however, as the captain picked her up and walked, with a struggling Janeway, deeper into the water.

"Don't you dare, Chakotay, I have no intention of dripping water all the way back to my quarters."

"And what will you do if I do, Katie? Throw me in the nearly dismantled brig? Toss me out of the nearest airlock?" he enquired, just loud enough for Kathryn to hear him, still wading deeper into the water, just deep enough so that Janeway was just above the waters surface.

"Chakotay…"

"I bet Tom would be willing to help, even at the Admiral's wrath," he mused as he dropped Kathryn into the water. Luckily the water was just deep enough for her to avoid hitting the bottom.

Once Kathryn surfaced, spluttering, she turned an evil eye to Chakotay. "I will demote you, Captain," she said, pushing her drenched locks off her face.

"Threats, Admiral, will get you nowhere," he stated, before making the short trek out of the water, Kathryn following close behind.

"Not until I throw you in the brig and knock you down to ensign," was her laughable response, the glint in her eyes revealing amusement.

Eventually the whole party turned into one big water fight, with two teams squaring off. Chakotay and Tom unofficially led the male contingent, while Kathryn and B'Elanna took lead of the females. The Doctor and Seven elected to stay out of the battle and, therefore, ended up watching Miral. The final result of the battle being a very soaked crew wrapped in towels, leaving water droplets to their quarters at 0017 hours, or there about.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**AN: **Keep an eye out for the next coupla chapters ;) It'll be a fun time.


	25. Chapter 25

The next several weeks saw the continued work on the colony as unnecessary items on Voyager where transported down. Name suggestions for the planet were also taken, inclusive of Terra Delta, Tierra Nueva, Terre Nouveau, Harbour and Odysseus, among others. As per usual, ever crew member got to vote on the name, which would be revealed when Voyager made her final landing, for now.

During those weeks Kathryn and Chakotay grew ever close. Her proclamation of 'slow' became a thing of the past, the two of them going on official 'dates' almost every night of the week now. They certainly hadn't come out to the crew, and had no intention of doing so, though both where certain that various people already had an idea, which was solidified when B'Elanna cornered Chakotay on his way to the bridge.

"Okay, Old Man," she crossed her arms, eyeing him. "Spill it, how long have you and the Admiral been going out?"

"What are you talking about, B'El?" he questioned, trying to sound entirely innocent.

"Well, starting with that stunt at the party, you two have, obviously, been getting closer," the engineer stated, as though it was a known fact.

"I have no ide…" he started, only to be cut off by B'Elanna's knowing smirk.

"Chakotay, just between friends. You and the Admiral?" she questioned again, causing Chakotay to raise his hands in concession.

"We've been… dating for several weeks. Officially since the party," he offered up in response.

"That's a long time, Old Man, especially if you include these last seven years," she winked, causing the Captain to give her that 'look' that clearly said he was trying to be annoyed with her, but couldn't.

"So, Chakotay, when's the wedding?" she enquired with a wink and a laugh.

"B'Elanna," his voice warned her.

"Oh, come on, what better way to leave Voyager than a wedding?" the engineer laughed, patting Chakotay's arm. "Just playin' with yah, Chakotay, so long as you warn me before you two come out."

The man nodded. "Of course, though that'll likely be awhile, Kathryn said she wanted to take it slow," he noted.

"Seven years, Captain, is slow. You don't get much slower than that," was her parting remark before she finished her trek to Engineering.

Chakotay simply shook his head and went to Janeway's door. Once she exited they made their way to the bridge, though it was all but unnecessary at this point.

"Ever felt like your presence isn't needed?" she questioned once the reports had been given and the still unofficial couple sat down.

"You will always be needed by this crew, Admiral," the Captain said, squeezing the hand he held over the console.

"Captain's right, Admiral," Tom gave as he turned around in his chair and offered his boyish grin. "Both of you."

"Well, it does when Tom's being serious," Harry choked before falling silent in, what was sure to be, a monotonous day. In fact, it was monotonous enough that Kathryn only lasted half of her usual time before exiting for her Ready Room, leaving Chakotay in charge.

Chakotay could only manage a sigh before looking at the screen. "Where're the Kazon when you need them?" he muttered with another sigh. He even managed another bored sigh before giving Tuvok the bridge and walking to the Admiral's Ready Room, where he was promptly let in.

Once in he sat down, not waiting for an invite. "I hate to say it, Katie, but I miss the Kazon, or even the Borg," he stated, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Kathryn smiled. "I know what you mean. Soon, though, we'll be facing more 'close to home' problems," she responded, ordering him his usual tea before picking up her coffee from the desk and walking to the couch. "Tea?" she offered, handing him the mug, which he promptly took with a smile.

"Thanks, Kath," he said, stretching his long legs out on the couch.

Janeway rolled her eyes before setting her coffee down and lifting her first officer's legs so she could sit. Chakotay promptly readjusted himself to suit Kathryn's needs.

"I ran into B'Elanna today," he noted, non-chalantly.

"Nothing unusual there. What did she have to say?"

"She asked when the wedding was," he responded, just barely managed to suppress a grin.

"She did what now?" she sounded slightly aghast at this.

Chakotay raised his free hand. "I didn't tell her, Kath, she figured it out on her own," he responded. "Though she's of the opinion that if we do go married, it should be here, on Voyager. She also said that seven years is slow," this time he was unable to hide his grin, causing Kathryn to laugh.

"It would be quite the final even, wouldn't it?" she offered. "Though I hope she doesn't expect it in the next few weeks," Kathryn said, not ruling out the possibility.

"Don't tell her, or Tom, that, it might ruin their fun," Chakotay gave, sipping at his tea.

"They'll get so caught up in colonizing and their daughter that they'll forget about it," she gave, taking a large gulp of the steaming liquid in her mug.

Chakotay simply offered another laugh before the two fell into their usual talk. They discussed the living arrangements on the planet, as well as the current status on the names of their new home.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

**AN: **Continued, of course, in chapter 26, should be a gooder.


	26. Chapter 26

A majority of the work was done on the planet six weeks after the party. Only minor details remained, inclusive of the crew moving to the planet, which, after extensive voting, was to be called 'Terra Delta'. These last several weeks had also seen the command team get even closer, to the point that their relationship was unofficially public knowledge. The use of ranks was nearly gone, at this point, having been fading out since Kathryn's announcement as to where they'd be settling.

Kathryn and Chakotay had a rare day off from work, along with the rest of Alpha Shift. A majority of the shift had elected to get the last of what they could into their respective homes. Chakotay had already done what he could and had elected to drop by Kathryn's quarters. Once he'd been let in he looked around the perfectly pristine room.

"Don't look at me like that, Chak," Kathryn stated as she caught the look on his face.

"Katie, we're moving, even you have to pack your stuff," he stated as he cast another look around. "Besides, isn't home where the heart, and family, is?" he questioned, receiving a nod from the Admiral.

"And this crew is your family, right Katie?"

"Of course they are," Janeway responded. "And it's where my heart is too," she said, looking him in the eye before she cast her gaze about the room. "I guess I just don't know where to start," she shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly with this.

Chakotay walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, settling a kiss on her forehead. "C'mon Kath, I'll help," he offered, waiting just long enough for her approval before getting started. When he was sure that Kathryn wasn't looking, which didn't take too long, he set something on the replicator, where she was sure to find it. Without skipping a beat he got back to work, far away from the replicator.

"Tea?" was questioned, just a few minutes later, to which Chakotay nodded his head.

"Thanks," he gave in advance, pretending not to be nervous as he watched Kathryn approach the replicator.

Upon seeing the out of place item Kathryn eyed it, very suspiciously, before picking up the wood box. "Chakotay?" she held the item for him to see.

"Kathryn…" he walked towards her and took the box. "Whenever you're ready, Katie, I'll give this to you," he opened the box, revealing a simple, yet elegant ring. Inset on top of the band was a stone that Chakotay had obtained from one of the friendly alien species they'd run into in the last several years. "But not until you're ready," he repeated.

Kathryn simply stared at him for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak. "Stop waiting, Chakotay."

He gave her a confused look, but only for a few seconds, before a smile spread across his face in understanding. "Katie… Kathryn," he began. "Seven, nearly eight, years ago we where thrown together, I think I fell in love with you the first time I set my eyes on you," he took a breath. "Will you marry me, Kathryn Janeway?" he questioned, having sunk to one knee at the start of his little speech.

The woman settled on her knees in front of Chakotay and nodded. "Yes," was her simple answer as he slipped the ring around her finger. He then pulled her close, holding his fiancée tight to him.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before they went back to packing Kathryn's quarters. After what she wouldn't need was packed they had the crates, and themselves, transported to the planets so they could get it all moved into Kathryn's home, though not unpacking. The couple had decided that, once married, she'd move into his place.

It didn't take them too long to move the crates, Kathryn wasn't much of a packrat. The two where back on Voyager in just over an hour so that they could prepare for dinner that evening with Tom and B'Elanna, upon the engineer's insistence.

Once at the Paris-Torres quarters Kathryn and B'Elanna where ushered out of the little kitchenette. The boys were insistent on making dinner, especially as Kathryn couldn't cook.

"B'Elanna," Janeway started, taking care to hide her left hand.

"Yes, Kathryn?"

"We've been friends for over seven years now, and I was wondering if I could ask you to do me a favour?"

The engineer eyed Kathryn with curiosity. "Of course you an, Kathryn."

Janeway took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd agree to be my maid-of-honour," she questioned quickly, slurring the last few words together.

It took B'Elanna a few seconds to comprehend the quick question before a grin made itself known. "You and Chakotay finally pulled your heads out of the floorboards?" she crowed, laughing. "I'd be honoured to, Kathryn. I haven't seen Chakotay happier than these last few months that he's been able to openly spend with you," the Klingon answered, giving Kathryn a quick hug.

Kathryn smiled as she returned the hug. Her hand was then promptly grabbed so that B'Elanna could get a look at the ring.

"It's beautiful. Definitely something Chakotay would come up with," the engineer noted, carefully examining the item in question. At this point the two where interrupted by Tom and Chakotay walking into the room.

"Dinner's ready," Chakotay said, causing the two women to stand and make their way to the mini-dining suite contained within Tom and B'Elanna's quarters.

They ate dinner and shared stories of the last few years, ranging from their trip into the Badlands, to funny stories they had of each other. Kathryn made no more attempts at hiding her ring, though Tom didn't notice. Neither the newly engaged couple or B'Elanna elected to point it out to him either, at least not yet.

The two coupled talked late into the night before they decided it was high time to call it a night. They said their good nights to each other and the command couple walked out into the hall, where Chakotay escorted Kathryn to her quarters.

"Night, Katie," he said, her left hand held firmly in his right, his thumb rubbing across her newest piece of jewellery.

"Night, Chakotay," she responded. "Se you tomorrow," was the last thing he heard before her door closed.

Chakotay simply shrugged and walked, with a goofy grin, to his own quarters. The entire time he was resisting the urge to shout in joy, instead he just kept grinning until the door to his quarters slid closed. Once sure of his privacy he let out a loud 'YES!'.

Shortly have his outburst his commbadge beeped, accompanied by a 'Janeway to Chakotay'.

"Chakotay here, Kathryn," he responded.

"Just out of curiosity, how are you going to explain the nose that just came out of your quarters to those who ask?" she questioned.

Chakotay laughed. "That, my dear Admiral," all depends on when you want to tell the crew," he responded.

"Soon, Chakotay, soon," Kathryn answered "Now get some sleep, Captain."

"Aye, Ma'am. See you bright and early. Chakotay out," he tapped his commbadge, cutting off the communication. With that he laughed and prepared for bed. Once done he climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep with a wide grin, dimples included, on his face, much like the woman on the other side of the bulkhead.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days later Kathryn and Chakotay had officially informed the crew of their engagement, starting with their senior staff and gradually telling the rest of the crew. The overall response was one of joy, accompanied by several 'about times.' The command couple had immediately started on the wedding preparations, with the help of B'Elanna and Tom, one of Chakotay's best men.

The couple where, now, acting as quickly as they dared, without pushing, to have the ceremony while Voyager was still in space. They had gotten Tuvok to officiate the wedding, if they didn't know better they would have thought he was excited to do it. They'd also managed to get the wedding party set, with Naomi Wildman playing double duty as both flower girl and ring bearer. Harry, the Doctor and Neelix where to join Tom, whilst Kathryn's bridesmaids where Seven, Samantha Wildman and Kes.

The couple had elected for a mix of both a Starfleet and civilian wedding. The dress code was similar to that of a civilian wedding, the men in the ceremony would be in their dress uniforms, and the women in dresses. Their wedding party was also relatively large, something Kathryn had secretly wished for. After the ceremony there would be a reception in the Mess Hall, the wedding would occur on a Holodeck version of Kathryn's childhood home, where Katie would wear a semi-traditional wedding dress, the bridal party also in formal dress. In the end they had even figured out a way to integrate Terra Delta into the ceremony, with Kathryn's bouquet being comprised of flora found on the planet.

Within a month the plans had been finalized and Neelix had been put under strict orders to follow the recipes by the book. Kathryn and Chakotay were getting more excited by the day, anxious to be a married couple. By this time there was only a week left until the ceremony, which had the holo-experts working overtime to ensure that holo-Indiana was up to the task. Kathryn and Chakotay had also been 'ordered' to stay away from the Bridge, both holo and real, so that they would be calm and collected when the 'Big Day' arrived, as the Chief Medical Officer put it.

He had just been getting ready to meditate when his door chimed, shortly after Kathryn was let into his quarters. With a sigh she settled, somewhat ungracefully, on his couch. "I'm bored," she noted, trying not to sound too pouty.

"I am too, Katie, I rather dislike not being able to get on the Bridge," he responded, smiling up at her from his place on the floor. "The Doc's just trying to help us, though."

"Yes, well, it's not helping, we won't be here much longer and this is /my/ ship," she stated, refusing to hand over the reigns of Voyager to anyone else. "Tomorrow, Chakotay, I swear that I'm going to have a few words with that Doctor of ours," she stated, getting comfortable on the floor, beside her husband-to-be.

"Until then, Katie, I'll try to help keep you sane," he gave, gently squeezing her hand.

His response caused her to raise an eyebrow in a Tuvok-esk fashion. "You're not going to argue with me?"

Chakotay shook his head. "Nope, I would win if I tried. Besides, I agree with you," he gave, pulling her closer to him. "I'll even go with you to talk with him. I can only meditate so much in one week," he offered.

"Good idea, a united front will hold up against him better than just one of us."

Chakotay chuckled. "Who knows, maybe we can convince the Doctor. But until then, I think I'd like spending the day with you," he winked, causing her to grin and nod in agreement.

For a few minutes the two sat, cuddled in a comfortable silence. Only for a few minutes, though, as Chakotay's hands found his soon-to-be wife's sides and he started tickling her, mercilessly.

Kathryn squirmed, trying, half-heartedly, to get out of Chakotay's grasp. Despite only putting up a bit of a fight, it was enough, in the end, that Chakotay had to stop in order to maintain his hold on her.

"Geeze, Katie," Chakotay said, after catching his breath. "Holding the weight of this crew on your shoulders for so long must have done you some good," he joked, knowing their weekly workouts where doing them both good.

Kathryn simply laughed and smacked his arm playfully, before getting comfortable again. Soon she felt his strong hands giving her a massage, like he did on New Earth.

"Remember the story about the Angry Warrior and the Queen?" he asked of her.

Kathryn nodded her head slightly. "Of course I do."

"Did I tell you the part where the Warrior marries the Queen?"

"No, you didn't," Kathryn answered. "Will you?"

"I won't have to. That story was my attempt at subtly telling you how I felt," he gave with an unseen, yet crooked, grin.

"Really, I had no clue," Janeway responded in mock shock. She'd known for a while how he felt, only within the last year had she admitted it to herself.

Chakotay smirked. "I never could hide anything from you, could I, Kath?"

"Yes, you could, you just never tried to," she pointed out, receiving an affirming laugh from him.

"Point, or at least not hard enough," he stated, offering a full-dimpled grin to Kathryn.

She simply grinned before casting a quick look around the room. "You were in the middle of meditating," she gave, attempting, unsuccessfully, to disentangle herself.

"About to start," he answered. "Care to join me?"

"Meditating?"

"Yes, Katie, meditating. It could do you some good," he noted, giving his bride-to-be a quick, firm hug before releasing her.

Janeway nodded her head before moving to sit across from Chakotay. She could acquiesce to his request.


	28. Chapter 28

After they meditated they thought that sleep would be a good idea. They said a quick goodnight before Kathryn made her way to her own quarters, where she tucked herself in for a restless sleep.

She tossed and turned fitfully, her banning from the bridge and upcoming nuptials, as well as colonization, contributing to her restlessness. Morning seemed to come too soon for her. The evening before Kathryn and Chakotay had decided to pay the doctor a visit in regards to his orders at 0730 hours.

Pulling on her uniform and sweeping a brush through her hair, she then stepped out of her quarters, only to find Chakotay walking her way. He too was attired in his scarlet uniform, both hoping the doctor would allow them to go back to their duties.

"Ready to go, Kath?" he questioned, holding his arm out for her to take, which she did.

Kathryn nodded and let her first officer escort her to the turbolift for the short ride. The very short ride, not long enough for either of them to consider what to say to the Doctor.

Stepping just inside Sickbay's doors, Kathryn took a quick look around. "Doctor?" she asked into the air.

"Admiral?" was Kes' soft voice. "The Doctor will be right out, he's just doing some research."

"Thank you, Kes," Kathryn responded. "How have you been doing since your return to the ship?"

"I've been well, it's different than when I left, but familiar. Most of the faces are the same," she responded, smiling. "I'm happy you two are finally together, Captain, Admiral," she now addressed them both.

They smiled, chuckling. "It's good to have you back Kes," Chakotay spoke up, only moments before the Doctor walked out of his office.

"Ahh, Captain, Admiral, a delight to see you. What can I do for the two of you today?" he queried in an annoyingly cheerful manner.

"Funny you should ask that, Doctor," Kathryn gave. "We, Chakotay and I, would very much like to go back to our duties," she stated, watching as the EMH opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you say no, Doctor," Chakotay cut him off. "We either go back to our usual duties or find other areas in which to use our expertise. Like Engineering," the captain said, with a wicked grin.

"So you'll disobey a direct order?"

"Yes, Doctor," Kathryn said, suppressing a smile as she heard Kes muffle a laugh. "Besides, this isn't a medical situation."

"Doctor," Kes interrupted. "The Admiral is right. Due to the fact that it doesn't require your area of expertise, you don't have final say in this situation. Besides, not letting them work will only cause more stress for their wedding day," the woman gave, being the calm voice of reason.

The doctor eyed Kes before offering a resigned expression to the command pair. "My most able assistant has a point. If you are absolutely instant, I don't have a choice, do I?" he shrugged and waved to the door. "Very well, than, to the bridge with you," he stated, off-handedly dismissing them.

The two promptly left Sickbay and headed straight to the bridge. The two where ten minutes early for the 0800 shift. The most senior officer was about to give the 'Admiral on deck' call when Kathryn silenced him.

"We're just passing through, Lieutenant," she stated before stepping to her Ready Room, Chakotay close behind her.

"So, are you just going to surprise them by walking out on the Bridge?" the former Commander questioned.

"Oh, I'm sure they've figured out that they can't keep me off my Bridge," Kathryn stated, before ordering the usual coffee for herself and tea for Chakotay.

Chakotay laughed and took the tea, and coffee, out of Kathryn's hands. Setting them down on the coffee table the then sat on the couch, pulling Katie into his arms. "I don't know, they make think I can stop you," he noted, causing a chuckle from her.

"Not when you're going as stir crazy as I am," Janeway noted as she reached for a padd that had been sitting nearby.

"Uh uh, we're not on duty yet," he stated, holding her close to him, laughing.

"Chakotay, I haven't been on duty for three days," she pointed out, attempting to sound annoyed, it didn't work.

"Neither have I, Katie," he responded, before checking the time. After hearing that it was 0810, twenty minutes after they entered the room, the pair stood.

"Duty calls," Kathryn gave, making for the door.

Once the doors where open they stepped out and Chakotay got a wicked grin on his face.

"Admiral on deck!" he gave in his command voice, causing some of the less observant crew to jump.

"Good morning, I trust my ship is still in running order?" she questioned, stifling a laugh.

"Voyager is in good condition, Admiral. Should you and Captain Chakotay not be preparing for your upcoming nuptials?" Tuvok enquired.

"Tuvok, they are four days away, if we're not prepared now, we never will be," Kathryn noted as she settled, happily, into her chair.

Chakotay sat on her left, a peaceful smile on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

The next four days passed quickly, too quickly. Chakotay had situated himself in Tom's old quarters to get ready, this way he wouldn't run into Kathryn as easily. He was a nervous wreck. His palms where sweaty and shaking as he looked in the mirror, straightening his already straight dress uniform for the thousandth time that hour. Harry, Tom and the doctor where also in their dress uniforms. Neelix, meanwhile, was in a tux, seeing as he had no uniform to wear.

Kes, Sam and Seven had just finished getting themselves into their dresses, causing very little damage to their finely curled hair. In a turn of events the three bridesmaids wore cream coloured outfits. Their dresses where strapless, but their shoulders where covered by black boleros. Their make-up had been done before they got dressed.

Kathryn was trying to keep herself calm, trying to help them get ready. In the end, B'Elanna sat Janeway on the couch and told her to stay put.

"Kathryn, sit, stay calm, relax," she ordered before getting herself into her own, dark blue, dress, with some assistance from the other three.

At this point they had about one hour to go before they had to get the bride to her wedding. Her make-up had already been done and her hair was in curlers, all she needed now was the dress.

B'Elanna grabbed the garment bag, containing the outfit. Carefully she took the brides outfit out. B'Elanna beckoned Kathryn to stand, which she did.

Putting the dress on, Kathryn looked at the smiling faces of the women. "What?"

"You look beautiful, Kathryn," Kes noted as she and B'Elanna took the curlers out of Kathryn's auburn hair.

The veil was then carefully settled on her head, the scarlet material darkening the red of her hair. They then moved to straighten the matching train of her dress before handing Kathryn her bouquet of white flowers.

"I have just one question," she addressed the quartet. "Is this really happening?"

They all nodded, before Seven spoke up. "It most certainly is, and it's about time," she said in monotone, causing all of them to laugh.

"Well spoke, Seven, well spoken," the engineer said, as she put the finishing touches on Kathryn's outfit.

"B'Elanna, I swear, if you poke at me one more time I'll…"

"Throw me out the nearest airlock, I know," the half-Klingon said, raising her hands and taking a step back. "Besides, you look gorgeous, everything like the blushing bride you are," she noted as she grabbed her own bouquet, a mix of red and white, as where those of the Bridesmaids.

They then made the short trek to the Holodeck, careful to stick to the route that Tom and B'Elanna had planned out. Once they where just around the corner Sam poked her head around the corner.

"Chakotay's not there, the rest are," she noted before the four stepped around the corner, Kathryn close behind.

Tom tapped his commbadge upon seeing the women. "They're here, Tuvok," he said, "except Naomi," was noted, just moments before the young Miss Wildman bolted around a corner in a dark green dress. "Scratch that, Commander," he offered, smiling at Naomi.

Just then the doors opened, revealing a carefully crafted replica of Kathryn's home in Indiana. The group stepped across the threshold, waiting for the music in Katie's backyard to start up.

Naomi walked down the aisle first, grinning, followed by her mom and Harry, then Kes and Neelix, Seven and the Doctor followed next. Tom and B'Elanna where the last two to approach the front before Kathryn made the walk, with Tuvok at her side, playing both 'father' of the bride and official.

Once at the end of the aisle, Tuvok gave Kathryn's had to Chakotay and proceeded to his position.

Chakotay smiled at his bride, taking in her dress. Like any good groom, this was the first time he'd seen her outfit. Staring at her he almost forgot how to breath. Once he finally thought to say something he looked at the bride through her scarlet veil. "You're gorgeous," he murmured.

Kathryn offered her soon to be husband a whispered thanks. She then handed her bouquet to B'Elanna before taking firm hold of Chakotay's hand in her own and turning to Tuvok, he then started the ceremony.

They had elected to keep the ceremony simple, so the Vulcan stuck to the usual Starfleet monologue, even the vows where kept the same. To the couple it seemed like forever until the final words came from the Commander.

"By the powers vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife," came his crisp voice, followed by, "You may now kiss the bride."

Chakotay did just that, to the thunderous applause of the crew. The kiss ended ended before the applause, as the newlyweds walked back down the aisle to Kathryn's quarters so that they could get ready for the reception.


	30. Chapter 30

Once in her quarters, Kathryn changed from her command coloured dress to a more traditional white one. Chakotay, still attired in his dress uniform, then escorted his wife to the Mess Hall for the reception. He did his best to behave during their walk, resisting the urge to kiss Kathryn soundly. Instead he held her hand firmly in his and walked, close to her side, into the Mess Hall.

The couple had not yet seen the Mess Hall, since Neelix and his band of merry men had set about decorating for the reception. Therefore, when they did walk in, they where quite surprised. The room was decorated for the occasion, with streamers and Terra Delta flora. Off to the side was a large, white wedding cake. Both presumed that Neelix had more stored away for all the expected guests.

"Wow," was all Kathryn could manage as she looked around the room.

Chakotay nodded his agreement. "They sure did a number in here, I wouldn't have recognized it," he noted with a smile, before Neelix all but ran up to them.

"Welcome! I hope you enjoy your party," he gave, ushering the newlyweds the rest of the way in.

It didn't take long before people where clanking their forks against their glasses. Tom's voice could be heard above the rest of the crew. "Kiss!"

Kathryn and Chakotay laughed and did as their friends, and family, requested. Whoots could be heard from the crew after they separated, grinning light teenagers who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't.

The couple where then allowed their first dance as husband and wife before all the single women gathered for the traditional bouquet toss.

Kathryn turned her back to the crowd of single females and threw the bouquet over her shoulder, hoping her aim wasn't terrible. It wasn't, as the flowers landed squarely in Naomi's hands, causing a round of applause from the crowd.

"Nice catch," Sam, now attired, like the other bridesmaids, in a champagne coloured dress, offered to her daughter.

Now was time for the garter toss, which was done, blushingly, by the couple. Harry, somehow, ended up with the item in his hands, and blushed furiously. Tom, of course, laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Nice catch, now you have a souvenir for the occasion," the helmsman said. This afforded the young lieutenant another round of laughs from the crew.

Kathryn smiled before she walked to the crowd and said her thanks to as many people as she could. Chakotay did the same thing, starting on the opposite side from his wife. That thought still marvelled him, his wife. Kathryn Janeway, fierce Starfleet Admiral, was HIS wife. Those two words kept running through his head.

After they finished the thank you's they cut the cake. Kathryn fed Chakotay a small piece, most of which ended up smeared around his mouth. Chakotay also managed to miss Mrs. Chakotay's mouth, getting some of the cake on the tip of her nose.

All in all, the reception was quite a success. It was full of laughter, fun and games, and Tom constantly calling for the married couple to kiss. The celebration ended shortly before 2400 hours, the crew had plenty to do the next morning. The end of the week would see Voyager making the descent to Terra Delta

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

The week directly following the Command Couples nuptials was busy. Many of the crew had worked overtime to ensure that everything was in order for the descent. By the end of the week the crew, and Voyager, was ready.

The senior staff was on the bridge, inclusive of B'Elanna, at 0900 hours, awaiting the landing that would occur in just a few short minutes.

"Tom," Janeway looked towards the pilot. "Ready to take her down?" she asked.

Tom nodded his head. "Ready when you are, Admiral," he answered.

"Lieutenant Kim, open a channel."

"Channel open, Admiral."

Janeway nodded slightly. "All hands, this is Admiral Janeway," she started. "It's been a pleasure serving on Voyager with you, and calling this vessel home. Today we start a new journey and build a new home on Terra Delta. All hands, prepare for landing. Janeway out."

Kim ended the transmission and Kathryn gave Tom the go ahead to take Voyager down, which he did with ease.

As expected, there was some turbulence as Voyager entered the planet's atmosphere. The landing, however, was relatively smooth, as they'd already found a smooth strip to land on.

Upon landing, Harry opened another transmission so that Kathryn could inform the crew that they could leave at the discretion of their commanding officers. She also noted that there would be a ship wide meeting at 2000 hours in the town square. This left the crew with plenty of time to finish moving and get somewhat settled in. They also had to finish getting Voyager ready for their departure.

The Bridge Crew secured their stations for the skeleton crew that would take over. The senior officers then disembarked from Voyager and moved to their new homes. Kathryn and Chakotay started moving the items from what was to be Janeway's home to their shared house, beside the Torres-Paris house.

By the time the newlyweds had finished unpacking it was 1955 hours, giving them just enough time to get to the nearby square. A podium had been set up for the expected announcement to be made from Kathryn.

Silence was quick to fall on the crowd once the Admiral took to the podium.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to our new home. As of now we are no longer exploring space," she said in a somewhat mournful voice. "So the first order of business is to note that the use of ranks is no longer necessary," she paused before carrying on. "At the moment, I'm sure, we'll all have a difficult time adjusting to life on Terra Delta, but I'm also sure that, in the next little while, we'll all find our niche. If anyone needs to talk to myself or Chakotay," she nodded to her husband, "we are, as ever, available to you. For the time being we'd also like it if you would continue to look to your commanding officers as your liaisons and for direction. Any pertinent information will be relayed to them," Kathryn finished, before stepping down from the podium.

A round of applause followed Kathryn's last speech as Admiral as she stepped into the crowd. Her husband waited to lead her home. As of the next evening the pair would be going on their honeymoon, leaving the town in the capable hands of the senior officers.

_**FIN**_

**AN: **Thank you to all my reviewers and readers who have diligently read, and reviewed, this particular story.


End file.
